


30 Day Challenge! (Yamatsuki)

by Blondie600



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, just cuteness ok, not much angst but some, one shots, yamatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 24,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie600/pseuds/Blondie600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots for a 30 Day challenge with the pairing Tsuki/Yamaguchi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beginning

I’m a sappy romantic and I’m not ashamed to admit it. I’ve always daydreamed about getting asked out in some huge romantic way with roses and rainbows and shit but when you have a crush on someone like Tsukki, a little part of you knows that’s never going to happen.

But a boy can dream right.                                                      

I’ve had one hell of a crush on him ever since he saved me from some bullies all those years ago. I dismissed it to start with, putting the feelings down to admiration and thankfulness but as I grew up it became more and more obvious those were not my true feelings.  

>>>> 

It’s Tuesday, and I’m walking through the school corridors towards the main doors when the heavens suddenly open and it began to tip down with rain. I stop under the roof outside the doors to the school and let out a deep sigh. It had been such a nice morning that I hadn’t bothered to bring a coat or an umbrella, so I either have to wait for it to die down or risk getting a cold. I decide to wait and sit back against the wall on the steps with a sigh. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

“You forgot your umbrella didn’t you.” Tsukki says and I look up at him to see him actually smiling at me with what appeared to be fondness and my heartbeat speeds up to about a million beats per minute. He looks so beautiful stood above me that I just wanted to leap up and kiss him there and then and oh OH.  I’m head over heels in love with my best friend.

Shit.

Well actually I’ve known it for longer than I’d like to admit but at this very moment my feelings are attacking me and its very VERY hard to stop myself from pinning him against the wall and kissing him until I can’t breathe.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I…”

“Yamaguchi, are you okay?” He asks, frowning at me in concern as I stand up shakily

“Not really no.” I reply quietly, forgetting for a second he had super human hearing

“Why? What’s wrong?” He queries as we step out into the rain underneath his big umbrella. I stay quiet for a long time, staring ahead of me deep in thought before he snaps at me “If you don’t tell me what’s wrong I’m walking away and taking the umbrella with me.”

“If I tell you what’s wrong I’m pretty sure you’ll do that anyway so it’s a lose lose situation for me.” I sigh, screwing my nose up in frustration

“Nothing you tell me would ever make me leave you.” Tsukki replies softly. He’s only used that tone of voice once before the entire time I’ve known him so now I’m kinda freaked out

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Okay well, if I wasn’t here and you were just talking to yourself like you do when you’re alone,” He begins but stops when I scoff at him “Don’t scoff at me I’ve heard you do it. Anyway as I was saying, pretend I’m not here and that you’re talking yourself through this, what would you say?” I stare at him for a moment, this is not the Tsukki I’m used to but that’s a pretty good idea so, I take a deep breath and close my eyes, stopping in the middle of the pavement and shoving my hands in my pockets,  pretending I’m lead on my bed alone mulling over the day’s events.

“I’ve been hiding my feelings for too damn long now, I need to get this off of my chest. I mean, he might even feel the same way, you never know! Maybe he’ll like you back and everything will be fine but on the other hand maybe he’ll be freaked out or disgusted and leave me and never speak to me again. That would be the worst case scenario and I know I’m over thinking this, I always over think things but one thing is for certain, I’m in love with Tsukki.” I left out a long breath, refusing to open my eyes to see Tsukki’s expression but the fly open against my will when I feel the rain falling onto my head and running down my back. I peek up at Tsukki who’s looking at me with wide eyes, the umbrella must have fallen out of his hands because it now lays on the floor besides us.

“T-Tadashi…” He murmurs and I feel myself shiver at my name falling off of his o so perfect lips. This is like a clichéd romance movie, the main characters standing in the pouring rain professing their undying love for each other before having a passionate make out session but I get the feeling that’s not going to happen.

But then I feel lips on mine and I squeak in shock. They’re gentle and cautious, pressing against mine gently and it takes me a moment to register what happening before I will my lips to kiss back.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Tsukki asks quietly, pulling his lips from mine and resting his forehead against my own.

“I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same and that you’d hate me.” I mumble, blushing gently

“I could never hate you Yamaguchi god, I’ve been in love with you since I laid eyes on you I…” He says but I cut him off by pushing my lips to his once more, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me, the rain falling down around us as we kiss.

Guess I did get my sappy romantic moment after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god I hope I can keep up with this :') I'm sure I will but omg it's dedication :P 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this first one, I'm hoping to post one everyday so that should be interesting :')
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! c:


	2. Accusation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Accusation  
> (I hated doing this omfg)

I’m going to fucking kill him.

If what I’ve just heard is true I’m going to kick him so hard in the balls he won’t be able to get any other fucking girls pregnant.

“TSUKISHIMA KEI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW.” I scream, slamming the door to our apartment loudly.

We’ve been living together for about 3 years and have been in a relationship for 7 but recently our relationship has taken a turn for the worse. We just don’t seem to have time for each other anymore and I’m pretty sure Tsukki is bored of me. But we barely talk to each other anymore so I don’t know what he’s feeling but if this rumour is true, I’ll be damn sure he knows exactly how I’m feeling.

“What?” He asks, slouching into the living room where I’m stood practically shaking with anger

“I’ve just heard a very interesting rumour from a couple of girls who sit behind me in my Biology class.” I hiss, walking over to him and standing in front of him

“About what?” He asks, looking at me incredulously

“Well it was something along the lines of, oh yeah you know Elly well she slept with that Tsukishima guy last weekend and now she thinks she might BE FUCKING PREGNANT.” I shout, balling my hands into fist “WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY ABOUT THAT?”

“I…”

“C’MON KEI, PLEASE GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR AMAZING EXCUSES, I’M EAGERLY AWAITING HOW YOU’RE GOING TO TRY AND GET YOURSELF OUT OF THIS ONE.”

“SO WHAT IF I DID SLEEP WITH HER? IT’S NOT LIKE YOU’VE BEEN WILLING TO DO ANYTHING WITH ME LATELY IS IT?” Kei yells, crossing his arms over his chest

“Jesus Tsukki, sex isn’t something you need to fucking survive is it. You’re not going to keel over and die if you don’t do it for a few weeks.” I snap

“A few weeks? A FEW FUCKING WEEKS? YOU’VE BARELY HUGGED ME FOR 3 MONTHS LET ALONE HAD SEX WITH ME!” He replies, glaring at me fiercely

“WELL MAYBE I WAS SICK OF HAVING TO FUCK YOU EVERY NIGHT JUST SO YOU’D SHUT UP, EVER CONSIDERED THAT? AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ELSE, THIS ISN’T THE FIRST RUMOUR I’VE HEARD ABOUT YOU BUT I’VE TRIED TO IGNORE THEM ALL BECAUSE I WANTED TO TRUST YOU AND NOT COME HOME AND ACCUSE YOU OF SLEEPING WITH RANDOM PEOPLE EVERY FUCKING DAY BUT THIS ONE REALLY TOOK THE BISCUIT KEI.”I scream, feeling tears threatening to leak out of my eyes “Just tell me straight for once in your damn life, have you been cheating on me?” I ask, lowering my voice and feeling my bottom lip begin to wobble. He doesn’t say anything and when I look up at him he refuses to meet my eyes. And that’s when the tears start.

“Tadashi I…”

“No Kei just, just don’t okay. I’ve loved you for seven years, I’ve tried to give you the world and make you happy but I’m just not enough am I? I just can’t satisfy you no matter how hard I try. Have you ever considered how I feel? Because now I’m starting to wonder whether you ever loved me at all.”

“I did I…”

“Yeah,” I sob, hugging myself as tears stream down my face “Did, you did love me. It obviously wasn’t enough though was it? Having someone there for you 24/7, who’s willing to give up anything to help you just wasn’t enough was it?”

I look up at him and see he’s as poker faced as ever, no signs of sadness on his beautiful face and that’s the last straw.

“Get out.”

“What? Why?” He stammers, taking a step back

“Get. Out. You have 10 minutes to get your stuff and leave; I never want to see your fucking face again. I’ve had enough of putting up with your shit Kei, now you’re free to go and sleep with as many random people as you want. I hope it makes you happy.” I snap and with that I storm into the bathroom and slam the door behind me, letting my knees give out as I sink the floor and let out a strangled sob.

So much for true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT LIKE HURTING THEM MY BBYS
> 
> I very rarely write angst can you tell :')
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	3. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Restless

It’s hot.                   

Really, really, really hot.

And I can’t stand it, I want nothing more than rain and wind and snow at this very moment and I hate winter.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi yawns, stretching up from where he was lead on the floor of my bedroom “Does your fan go any faster?”

“No.” I huff, sitting up from my slouched position on my bed and flapping my tank top against my chest, trying to dispel some of the sweat clinging to it

“Fuck.”

“You said it.”

“I’m taking my top off and you can’t stop me.” Yamaguchi sighs, grabbing the back of his t-shirt and peeling it off slowly. My eyes are glued to the tanned, freckled skin of his back and he folds the t-shirt neatly, the muscles of his back moving beautifully as he pushes himself into a standing position.

“Stop staring.”

“I… I am doing no such thing.” I stammer

“You so were!” He chuckles, pulling a hair band off his wrist and beginning to put his hair up

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“I will if you stop making bedroom eyes at me.” He laughs, fastening the hair band around his neat little ponytail before standing in front of me with his arms folded. He’s really changed since our first year of high school, his shoulders have broadened and he’s grown a couple more inches and since he started working out religiously in 2nd year, he’s filled out so he doesn’t look so gangly and he’s got an impressive six pack on him well, all of him is impressive to be honest. Suga nearly fainted when the 3rd years came to visit us a few weeks ago. And with the muscles and the growing and stuff he’s also grown his hair out a bit and acquired several piercing here and there as well as growing in self-confidence and getting confessed to every other week. Good job I got him before all of this, not that I’m complaining I mean, who doesn’t want a boyfriend who’s hot as hell but also the sweetest man on the planet.

“I don’t do bedroom eyes.” I snort, narrowing said eyes at him incredulously

“You always have the same expression whenever I take off my shirt Tsukki,” He laughs, sitting down beside me “Plus I can tell you’re restless because of the heat so I thought it might distract you a bit.”

“I swear to god I’ll…” I growl as he giggles at my attempt of glaring at him

“All I want to do right now is make out with you but I know you’ll only push me away.” He sighs, reaching up and running his fingers through my hair. He may have grown but he’s still not as tall as me, I grew a few more inches as well much to my disgust.

“You seriously think I’d stop you from making out with me?” I frown, pushing my glasses back up my nose

“Yes I do, you’ll moan about how it’s ‘too hot for this shit’ or something.”

“I would not!”

“Would too.

“Would not!”

“Would too!”

“Wou-“ I start but am cut off  by his lips pressing against mine. I kiss back automatically, my hands sliding up his sweaty back as his fingers trace along my stomach under my top and slowly tugging the hem up until it comes off all together and is thrown to the other side of the room. The only sound is the fan whirring above our heads and the gentle sighs Yamaguchi lets out every so often as he pushes me against the wall gently and slides into my lap, his hands moving up to cup my face as he deepens the kiss.

“Okay yeah too hot.” I groan, pulling away from him after a few more minutes and pushing him off of my lap making him giggle

“Told you!” He retorts, kissing my nose gently before bouncing off the bed “C’mon, let’s go get some ice lollies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about Yams when he's older makes me feel faint god bless
> 
> Tomorrows will give you toothache its so sweet
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	4. Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowflake  
> Prepare yourselves for cuteness people

“Daddy look it’s snowing!” My five year old daughter Sachi squeals, pressing her small hands against the glass window of the train

“Oh yeah, so it is!” I reply feeling just as excited as her as I turn around and press my nose against the glass “Shall we get Dad from work and then go to the park so you can have a play?”

“YES!” She yells; clapping her hands together in excitement as the train pulls into our station. She hops down from her seat and takes my hand as we exit the train amongst a bustle of people, squeezing our way out of the station and towards the big office building where the final member of our little party is waiting for us.

Sachi tries desperately to catch snowflakes on her tongue as we walk along, nearly walking into several things as we trudge along the street. We stop outside the large building, Sachi nearly jumping with excitement when Kei appears through the doors wrapped in the scarf Sachi brought him for Christmas, a small smile on his face.

“I thought you’d be excited.” He chuckles as Sachi jumps into his arms

“Daddy says we can go to the park!” She tells him, kissing his cheek before jumping down and holding out a hand to each of us

“If that’s okay with you?” I say, raising an eyebrow at Kei who smiles gently in return

“Of course, anything for my two favourite people!”

“Yay!” Sachi squeals, snatching our hands up and propelling us towards the park.

>>>>

Once we get there I buy us all a hot chocolate and we sit on a bench together and watch the snow fall down around us. Sachi gulps hers back quickly before getting up and putting the cup in the bin a few meters away from the bench

“Can I go play now please?” She asks, looking up at us both pleadingly “I’ll be careful and I can see Aida over there!”

“Of course sweetie, just watch yourself okay and don’t go too far!” I reply, smiling at her as she shrieks in excitement and goes off towards her friend from school.

“I remember when you used to get that excited about snow.” Kei murmurs, moving up so he’s sat close besides me

“I didn’t used to get that excited!” I pout, frowning at him jokingly

“Oh come on, don’t you remember when we were 15? It snowed so hard we had a week off from school and every day of that week you turned up at my house with the same look on your face as she has right now.” He replies, eyes trained to Sachi as she and her friend play around in the snow

“Keeeeeei,” I mutter, blushing slightly as I remember that week “You make it sound like it was a bad week and it most certainly was not!”

“I still can’t believe our first kiss was on top of your fucked up snowman I mean really, it’s a bit weird don’t you think?” He retorts, looking at me over the rim of his glasses with an eyebrow raised

“It was cute!” I argue, putting my half full cup down on the bench besides me before wrapping an arm around his and resting my head on his shoulder “I mean yeah it was cold and really, really bad but it was definitely memorable. Plus if it had never happened we might not be sat here today.”

“That’s a good point actually; I take back what I said.” Kei sighs, setting his cup down as well and leaning down to kiss my forehead “You’ve got snow on your eyelashes.” He mumbles

“You’ve got snow in your eyebrows.” I snicker, wiping a finger over them to remove the tiny snowflakes

“I love you.” He replies, smiling the particular smile he keeps only for Sachi and I

“I love you too Ice King.” I answer with a snicker, getting myself comfortable again and turning to watch Sachi as Kei scoffs at me fondly, kissing my forehead before turning back towards our daughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write, I always imagine they'd be the best parents :3
> 
> Tomorrows is... different, that's all I'm gunna say
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


	5. Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Haze  
> According to Google, this is a type of weed

“So, would you like to tell me why you are here Mr Yamaguchi?” Some police man asks as he walks into the room I’m being held in.

“Isn’t it your job to tell me that?” I reply, raising an eyebrow at him sceptically

“Maybe so but, I need to hear you say it.” He retorts, sitting down across the table from me and folding his arms across his chest

“I was brought in today to discuss the dealing and usage of Haze in the city.” I sigh, my voice dripping with sarcasm

“And why is that?”

“Because some dick head told you I’ve been dealing it which as I told your colleague, I haven’t.”

“Yes, you made that very clear so lucky for you we’re letting you go.” The cop sighs, leaning back in his chair and eyeing me suspiciously “But just be warned, we’ve got our eye on you.”

“Yessir.” I reply, pushing myself out of my chair and following the cop out of the door. I sign a few forms and then head out into the fresh air.

“Are you going to stop now?” The voice of my long suffering boyfriend snaps as I approach him. He’s stood waiting for me against the wall of the building next to the police station, cigarette dangling from his lips

“Oh my dear Tsukki, I’ll give it up if you quit smoking.” I laugh, flicking him on the cheek gently

“Well looks like you’re going to jail and I’m dying a premature death then.” He retorts, finishing the cigarette and throwing it on the floor, smothering it with the bottom of his combat boots before holding out his hand to me and heading on down the street. I link my fingers with his and walk along besides him, looking round at all the people bustling around us.

“If I gave up dealing, we’d be broke, homeless and starving plus you wouldn’t be able to pay for any cigarettes so we’d both be screwed.” I say, rolling up the sleeves of my checked shirt to reveal some of my may tattoo’s

“You could get a fucking job.”

“Says the guy who’s unemployed.”

“You’re impossible,” He huffs, pulling me into a little café “D’you want coffee?”

“Yes please!” I reply, letting go of his hand and moving to find a table. I find one near the back of the café away from the crowds and watch as Kei moves towards the counter and places our order, long fingers drumming on the counter gently as he waits to pay. God he’s so gorgeous.

“So you’re not going to stop?” He asks sliding down opposite me and passing me a chocolate muffin

“We literally can’t afford for me to.”

“Jesus Tadashi, you could go to fucking jail!” He snaps

“Yeah and so could you if they found out the amount of smuggled bacci we’ve got stashed in our apartment.” I hiss, peeling the wrapper of my muffin “And let’s not forget that we could both go down if they found out we’re in league with Karasuno.”

“Oh please, we’ve barely done anything it’s just for protection and connection’s and stuff. It’s not like we’re actually partaking in the smuggling is it?” He replies, glaring at me through narrowed eyes before slumping back in his seat. We sit in silence until the waitress brings over our drinks.

“We’re both pretty fucked up to be honest.” I sigh, stirring my drink gently

“You can say that again.”

“We had hopes and dream Kei, how did we end up here? How did we end up in this fucking mess?”

“Uni is too expensive, bills are too expensive, you’re depressed, I’ve got insomnia and am  slowly killing myself and we’re both been dis owned by our families so you can kinda see where we’ve gone wrong.” Kei points out harshly, looking at me with tired eyes

“You’ve got a point there.” I sigh, sipping from my coffee before reaching out to grasp his hand over the table “But we’ve got each other.”

“Don’t get soppy with me just drink your damn coffee.” He sighs but links his fingers through mine; smiling weakly at me “We’ll get out of this one day.”

“I hope so.” I reply; sighing quietly before turning my attention back to my muffin, trying to forget how fucked up our lives are. To anyone who didn’t know us they’d just think we were a cute, young couple out for a coffee but honestly, that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo, I quite liked writing this one. I know it a bit different and I've probably got my facts mixed up somewhere but it was an interesting angle to write from and I enjoyed it! 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought, I'd love to know!
> 
> KNB is stressing me out atm omg I cant concentrate on writing after watching the newest one :L
> 
> Not a huge fan of tomorrows tbh but hey ho :') 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	6. Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flame

Fire has always scared me. It can do so much damage and can start so easily that it shouldn’t be real but, it is very real and there is currently a huge one blazing in front of me.

Having a bonfire became a bit of a tradition between us and every year we all get together to have one, this year’s is held in the fields behind Daichi’s house and we’re all loitering around it chatting and waiting for our food to cook. Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama and I have all finished high school now so this one is cause for celebration. It’s still pretty light even though it’s past 7pm and I can feel a light breeze brushing through my hair every so often but the sun is still glowing over the hill so it’s still pretty warm.

“Tsukki, do you want a burger?” Yamaguchi asks, appearing at my side

“Sure.”

“Kay, I’ll grab you one whilst I’m there!” He grins, patting my shoulder gently as he passes by. He’s still worried about me, I can see it in his eyes but I can’t stop it, that’s just how he is.

There’s another reason I’m scared of fire.

I was in one.

It happened about 3 weeks ago now, a simple accident that set the kitchen a blaze. Thankfully Mum and I got out alive but, not unscathed. My Mum’s right arm is badly burnt but it’s nothing serious thanks to me getting her out quickly but from my toes all the way up to my mid-thigh on the side of my left leg is burnt badly, so much so that I have to have crutches to walk but I’m alive and that’s all that matters.

Yamaguchi had been worried about me ever since. He claims it’s his ‘job’ because he’s my boyfriend and all but honestly he needs to stop worrying about me and start focusing on himself a bit more.

“Here you go!” The guy in question says, handing me a burger neatly placed into a bun and smothered in tomato ketchup.

“Thanks.” I mumble, accepting the plate and subconsciously leaning into his warmth as he sits down beside me

“How’re you feeling?”

“Fine, still hurts every now and again but otherwise okay.” I reply, taking a bite out of my burger

“Good.” Yamaguchi mumbles, running a hand through my hair gently

“You two make me want to throw up.” Hinata announces, flopping down in front of us before shoving half a burger in his mouth

“And that immaturity is why you still haven’t gotten laid.” I retort

“Oi! How do you know I haven’t!”

“Oh c’mon, it’s pretty obvious.”

“No its not don’t be such a…”

“What are you guys arguing about now?” Kageyama sighs, plonking himself down besides Hinata and frowning at him

“Nothing, nothing.” Hinata mumbles, blushing in the light of the fire and returning his attention to his burger. Yamaguchi giggle besides me which makes Kageyama frown even more and I simply roll my eyes before taking another bite of my burger.

I hate to admit it but I’m going to miss them. Don’t tell anyone I said that.

Everyone fussed over me when I first arrived but thankfully that’s died down now, everyone else has come over to join us now so we’re sat in a sort of semi-circle next to the fire.

I find my gaze drawn to Yamaguchi, he’s talking to Suga and Asahi about something or another and he looks so beautiful in the falling sunlight, his freckles and eyes standing out from the light of the fire.

I really don’t deserve someone as kind hearted and amazing as he is but at the same time, I really don’t know where I’d be without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I DIDNT POST THIS YESTERDAY THE WEATHER WAS REALLY NICE AND I WAS OUT WITH MY FRIEND AND WAAAAH SORRY!!!!!!  
> Double update today tho ;)  
> I'm not a massive fan of this one tbh but I was kinda un ispired by the prompt :c  
> Hope you all had a good Easter! :3  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	7. Formal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Formal

“Do I HAVE to wear a suit? It’s not like anyone will be looking at me is it?” Tsukki grumbles as we enter the suit shop

“Tsukki, you’re the best man, you have no choice BUT to wear a suit.”

“Yeah but, do I reeeeeally need to?” He moans, glaring at me

“Yes now quit whining and go get yourself measured.” I snap, glaring back fiercely making him back down and slope over to one of the shop assistants.

I follow them towards the fitting rooms and plop down on one of the stools outside the curtained cubicles and unlock my phone. I scroll through my emails until I find the one from Akiteru with the details of what sort of suit Tsukki needs to buy. It’s not very specific just ‘navy with a black tie’ and that’s what I tell the shop assistant when he comes bustling towards me. He thinks for a moment before nodding and dashing into the store.

“I hate you for this you know that.” Tsukki grumbles, pushing back the curtain of the small cubicle and leaning against the wall in his t-shirt and boxers, glaring at me venomously

“Give it a rest Tsukki,”

“No, I will not give it a rest. It’s bad enough my brother is marrying Tanaka’s sister and I’m going to be related to Tanaka after that without adding the fact that I’ll have to wear a fucking stuffy suit for the entire day.” He grumbles, adjusting his hair in the full length mirror. He’s recently had his hair cut into an undercut and honest to god he looks like a fucking super model or something.

“Just be happy for him for Christ sake.” I sigh, rolling my eyes at him

“I am I just don’t see why I have to wear a suit, we’re not wearing suits when we get married.”

“Kei can’t you, wait… what did you just say?” I stammer, looking up at him in confusion

“I said; we’re not wearing suits when we get married.” He replies nonchalantly and I’m about to reply when the assistant appears back with a clothes bag and ushers Tsukki back into the cubicle.

He just said when we get married. Not if, when.

“How do I look?” He sighs, swinging the curtain open. My train of thought immediately de rails as I look him over and I can see the sales assistants jaw has dropped.

The suit is a slim fit in a dark navy blue that makes his hair seem even blonder. The trousers hug his legs in all the right place and the waist coat and jacket cling to his sides in a flattering way, the slim black tie fastened loosely around his neck, the top buttons of his shirt un done to reveal just the right amount of skin.

“Fuck Tsukki.” I breathe, drinking in the sight before me

“Have you ever considered becoming a model?” The sales assistant asks; his eyes wide.

“Huh?” Tsukki replies blankly, blinking at us both in confusion. The sales assistant leans down beside me as he passes whispering

“You’re one lucky guy.” Before heading out of the fitting rooms “I’ll give you a moment to decide!”

“I don’t understand.” Tsukki mutters, running a hand through his hair as I stand up and approach the cubicle

“Tsukki, you look hot as fuck.” I murmur, leaning against the wall as he looks himself over in the mirror

“I… what?”

“Honestly, you’re buying that suit god, or I’ll even buy it for you because you. Look. Amazing.”

“You are not being serious right now?” He huffs, turning round to look me in the face. I raise an eyebrow at him questioningly

“You seriously think I would lie to you about how fucking beautiful you look?” I ask before pushing him against the wall of the cubicle and placing my hands on either side of his head “Buy the fucking suit.” I whisper against his ear making him shudder gently before giving him a long, lingering kiss.

“I… I’ll buy the suit.” He says thickly, clearing his throat as I pull away from him with a smile

“Yay! I’ll go and tell the sales assistant!” I reply happily, cupping his cheek in my hand gently “Love you!” I add before heading out into the shop

“Yeah, yeah.” He replies gruffly making me laugh as I trot out into the shop, a huge smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thinking about Tsuki in a suit makes me wheeze and add the undercut on to and omg no bye (the hairstyle was inspired by some amazing fan art I saw on by Viria who is the Queen of Haikyuu fan art tbh)
> 
> I aim to make all of these about 2 pages when I write them so they're long enough to have a bit of a story but short enough to keep your attention :3 Idk if any of you wanted to know that but now you do so you're welcome
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	8. Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Companion

I’ve been searching for you for years. Trying to find an a companion let alone a friends is difficult for me considering that I can barely say more than a sentence to someone without making a sarcastic comment so you can see my problem.

And then I met you.

You’re the first and only person to just accept me for who I am. You didn’t try to change me or break down my barriers immediately you just… waited. You waited until I felt I could trust you and then listen to me when I finally felt like I could talk. And even after that you stuck by my side and helped me grow as a person, helped me understand that not everyone is out to hurt me and that if I let my guard down every once in a while I might actually be surprised by how nice people can be.

You’re still the only one who knows the real me though.

“Tsukki.” You yawn, rolling over and looking at me through sleep filled eyes

“Hmmm.”

“Are you alright?”

“I think so,” I sigh, sliding back down beside you from my sitting position

“How do you mean?”

“I was just… thinking.” I murmur, running a hand through your messy hair

“About what?”

“You.”

“Why?”

“Because it makes me happy, you make me happy.”

“God, I didn’t know you could be so sappy at 2 in the morning.” You laugh, smiling sleepily at me

“I’m not sappy I’m just… happy. Happier than I’ve ever been actually.” I reply with a small smile

“So am I, I’d be happier if you’d tell me this stuff when I’m not half asleep but I’m glad you’re willing to talk about your feelings.”

“Maybe tomorrow I’ll tell you again. And the day after that and the day after that.” I mumble; tracing the freckles sprinkled over your shoulders

“Tomorrow is another day.”

“Thanks,”

“For what?”

“For being there for me, for staying by my side and for loving me when I thought no one ever could.”

“Oh Tsukki,”

“I love you.”

“I love you too babe,” You yawn, smiling at me and snuggling down into the bed “Come here you big softy.” You add, opening up your arms to me. I curl up next to you, my head buried in the crock of your neck as you run your fingers through my hair “I’ll always be here for you okay.”

“I know.”

“Go to sleep now okay, stop thinking so much.” You giggle quietly, kissing my forehead before falling back to sleep almost instantly.

I’m so lucky I found someone like you, a companion, a friend, a lover. Someone I could trust above no one else, who makes me feel safe and comfortable, someone who loves me.

You’re all I want and all I need and I love you Tadashi, I really do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki is one of those 'its 2am and I'm going to spill my feelings to you bc I'm not thinking straight' sorta people and nothing can convince me otherwise  
> I'm so glad I decided to do this with these two they're super interesting to write about :3  
> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	9. Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Move

Why did I decide to try and get this CD on the day it came out? Am I an idiot? I obviously didn’t think of the fact that every other person in the fucking town was going to be here too and now I am stuck in the middle of a non-moving crowd outside the store.

I really am a fucking idiot.

“This is ridiculous.” A voice next to me mutters and I look down to see a guy a bit shorter than me frowning at the people surrounding us. He’s pretty cute.

“You can say that again.”

“Oh, I didn’t realise I said that out loud.” He replies, blushing slightly as he looks at me. He’s got dark brown, messy hair and big brown eyes, freckles sprinkled across his face. He smiles goofily at me “You here for the CD too?”

“No, I just really enjoy standing in crowds.” I snort, rolling my eyes at him. To my surprise, he laughs instead of looking mildly offended like most people do when I’m snarky with them and that makes the tiny crush I already seem to have on him blossom.

“Oh same, I love not being able to move at all.” He sniggers, raising an eyebrow at me

“Well, it’s nice to see someone understands me.”

“Oh totally,” He grins “I’m Tadashi by the way. I would shake your hand but I can’t move my arms.”

“Kei, I’ll just bump shoulders with you how’s that?” I ask jokingly

“Oh yeah okay,” He sniggers, stretching up a bit and bumping his shoulder with mine gently “Nice to meet you!”

“You too, you thought it would be a good idea to get the CD today as well then?”

“Oh yeah, I stupidly thought they weren’t a very popular band around here but I was horrifically wrong.”

“Same here, I didn’t want to be caught up in a load of people so I thought if I came earlier I might not get caught but that was a mistake.” I sigh, glaring at some kid as he tries to push past me.

“It better be worth the wait.” Tadashi states, surveying the people around us with wide eyes when the doors of the shop finally start to open and we’re propelled forward. I try to grab at Tadashi as people charge forward all around us but can’t seem to find him. Damn it, I didn’t even get his last name.

I manage to grab two copies of the cd and after another 15 minute wait in the queue I finally get outside the shop and sit down on a bench just outside. I pull one of the CD’s out the bag and flip it over, reading the track list when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I automatically flinch away and then look up to see Tadashi staring down at me

“Hey! Sorry did I scare you?” He asks, looking at me innocently as he plops down next to me “Man, it was mad in there! And after all that I didn’t even get a copy!”

“You’re kidding?” I ask, sitting up straight and turning to face him

“No, I nearly got one but this scary looking kid with really bad bed head got it before me.” He sighs, falling back against the bench in annoyance. He looks quite upset and I feel ridiculously bad, I want to punch the guy who got there before him. Then I remember I brought two copies and feel a smile creep onto my face.

“Here.” I say, thrusting the bag with the remaining CD in it towards him “I brought it for my brother but he can just use mine.” I add as he opens the bag and gasps in excitement

“Kei! I… I can’t take this!” He stammers, blushing madly as he pulls the CD out of his bag

“Yeah you can.”

“I… at least let me give you some money or something!” He insists, fumbling to unzip his back pack

“No way, honestly just your number and a coffee with you would be payment enough.” I reply.

Smooth Kei smooth.

He begins to blush even harder as I smile at him before holding out his hand for me to give him my phone.

“You don’t look like the sort of person who drinks coffee.” He murmurs as he adds his number to my phone

“I don’t but I didn’t think saying that I’d rather have a smoothie would sound quite as good.” I admit. I can feel my ears burning as he giggles at me before handing me back my phone and standing up

“C’mon then, I’ll buy you a smoothie.” He grins as I stand up

“No need to sound so amused.” I snap, rolling my eyes at him

“I’m not amused; I think it’s cute actually.”

“That’s more like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to do your typical moving house/school/whatever AU for this and after chatting to my friend this idea came to me and I really like it tbh! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	10. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Silver

All I’ve ever wanted was to be noticed, to be somebody; someone that people remember but that’s not going to happen anytime soon is it. Not when someone like Tsukishima Kei is around.

I’m a runner, well a sprinter more so. I’m training to go to the Olympics to race in the 100m’s and I was the best in the country until Tsukishima turned up out of the blue. Now I’m second best, always winning the fucking silver medal whilst you stand above me looking dis interested, holding the gold medal that should have been mine.

We’re only competing in junior events but I still want to win, I need to win.                              

“Hey,” Someone says from behind me. I turn slowly, hoisting my bag up onto my shoulder and frown when I see Tsukishima stood in front of me

“What?” I snap, glaring at him

“I… do you have a problem with me?” He asks, looking down at his hands which are folded with his thumbs laying on top of each other and the fingers on his left hand resting over the ones on his right. I’ve subconsciously noticed he does this before races when he’s nervous but… why would he be nervous right now? And why the hell is he asking me that?

“Isn’t it obvious?” I reply, cocking an eyebrow at him

“Um, not really?” He replies, looking at me warily “We’ve barely had a conversation so I don’t really get it.”

“You… You don’t really get it? HOW CAN YOU NOT GET IT? You swanned on in here with you smirk and your long fucking legs and stole EVERYTHING from me! I was the best! I was finally better at something than anyone else, I had a niche, something unique that I could do and then you come along and take it all away from me! I just wanted to be a winner for once in my life but no, I just keep having to accept those fucking silver medals. No matter how hard I seem to train you’re just that bit faster than me and it just… URGH!” I take a deep breath when I’ve finished, it felt good to get that off my chest.

“Well, you’re in luck then.” He mumbles, peering at me cautiously “I’m quitting running.”

“You’re… what?” I yelp, blinking at him as he shuffles around

“Yeah, I’ve fucked up my ankle really bad so I have to quit or risk not being able to walk.” He explains, gesturing to his left foot. I look down and notice he’s got all his weight on his right foot and still looks uncomfortable and my heart breaks. I might not like the guy but this sucks.

“I’m so sorry! I wouldn’t have got cross with you if you’d said!” I stammer “I don’t want you to quit.”

“You literally just told me you wanted me to.” Tsukishima chuckles, shuffling over and flopping down on one of the benches in the changing room

“Yeah but, I wouldn’t wish a really bad injury on anyone plus, when you’re not running against me I think you’re kinda… amazing.” I mutter, blushing slightly before sitting down beside him

“Right back at you, you’re the strongest competition I’ve ever had. I always enjoyed running against you to be honest, it was exhilarating.” Tsukishima admits, fiddling with the hem of his running shorts “I’m glad I got to run against you before my ankle got so bad.”

“You… I…”

“Can we maybe start over? Seeing as we’re not ‘rivals’ anymore I kinda wanted to ask you out, I’ve always thought you were cute but I never asked because I was bit scared you’d shout at me.” He chuckles, smiling at me curiously

“Yes.” I reply. Wait, did I just agree to go on a date with the guy I’ve hated for the past 2 years? He blinks at me in shock before breaking into a huge smile

“Seriously? I was sure you were going to say no! This is awesome okay, here’s my number,” He says happily, digging in his bag for some paper and a pen and scribbling his number onto it before handing it to me “I’ll call you!” He adds, grinning at me before standing up and hobbling over to the door, waving before disappearing outside.

Did that seriously just happen? I just got the number of my arch enemy who turns out to be the world’s biggest dork and now I’m going on a date with him? Well, this isn’t how I thought this day was going to end. He is kinda cute now I think about it; maybe meeting him was a blessing, not a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to come up with an idea for this one, its a bit of a random prompt but this actually turned out okay I think :L  
> Kei is a bit OC in this but he's still a dork so its ok  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	11. Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prepared  
> According to Urban Dictionary this is when a man has a boner, i.e. I looked over, and he was prepared.

“Tsukki have you g- OH MY GOD PUT THAT AWAY!” I shriek, walking into my bedroom to see Tsukki casually lead on my bed and um, prepared to have sex

“Hey,”

“PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU IDIOT!” I yell, throwing a pair of trackies at him

“What? It just happened okay, I didn’t even notice until you came back!” He grumbles, pulling the trackies on. Sadly it doesn’t hide his obvious urr, problem as much as I’d hoped it would

“You’ve got some nerve.” I sigh, sitting down on the bed next to him

“You’ve never turned me down before.”

“Yes well, today I’d rather do anything but that to be honest.”

“How come?” He asks, frowning at me as he rolls over to face me

“Oh I don’t know, my Dad’s down stairs and I’m just not feeling it okay.” I mumble, burying my face in his shoulder

“Tadashi, what’s wrong?”

“I just… I don’t know it’s stupid.” I reply, squeezing my eyes shut as he moves so he can look at me properly

“Nothing that’s troubling you is stupid Tadashi, just tell me!” He insists, running a hand through my hair gently

“I… well at school yesterday I overheard some girls gossiping and they… they said I didn’t deserve you and that I was too u-ugly to be friends with you let alone date you and yeah.” I look up at Tsukki cautiously and see him gawping at me, obviously not prepared for that

“I… that’s fucking ridiculous! If anything I’m not worthy of you!” He scoffs, eyebrows scrunched together in fury

“Pfft, that’s funny Tsukki.”

“No I’m serious! You’re one of the kindest, smartest, funniest, amazing people I’ve ever met and possibly the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I’m a sarcastic asshole who can barely interact with other human beings, you’re like a saint up against me. Don’t you dare listen to those girls, they’re just jealous of you.” He says, looking me dead in the eyes as his fingers brush across my cheek. I stare at him in surprise; that maybe the first time he’s ever truly told me how he feels about me and I can’t help but blush at his words.

“Kei, I…”

“No I’m serious Tadashi, I love you okay and I’m going to make you as happy as I can. I promise.” He insists, smiling at me gently before wrapping his arms around me.

“I love you too,” I mumble, resting my head on his chest “You’re perfect.”

“Far from it.”

“No I’m serious this time. You’re perfect to me, you’re hilarious and generous and loving and just incredibly beautiful. I know you don’t believe me but it’s true, I think we both just need to try and accept ourselves for who we are. And I’ll help you do that if you want me to.”

“Okay,” he replies after a moment of silence “I’ll help you too.”

“Deal.” I grin, kissing his nose gently making him squirm

“I’ve still kinda got a boner if you want too…?”

“TSUKKI!” I yell, hitting him with one of my pillows “Way to ruin the moment!” I add before rolling of the bed, laughing loudly at the shocked look on his face. His glasses are slightly askew and he looks like he’s going to murder me.

“Oh bring it on.” He growls, grabbing another pillow and lunging at me. I squeal and dodge out of the way, jumping back on the bed and kneeling on it with my pillow held up to defend myself

“You’re too slow!” I tease, sticking my tongue out at him which makes him hiss and lunge at me again with such speed that he collides with me and knocks me back onto the bed. I shriek as we go, laughing once we’ve landed back on the bed

“I win.” He grins

“You cheated!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He laughs, nuzzling into my neck “Don’t I get a kiss for winning?”

“No you bloody well don’t, get off me you buffoon.” I giggle wriggling out from under him and heading towards the door “Let’s get some food.” I add, holding out my hand for him to take before leading him down the stairs, the promise of a brighter future lifting my spirits.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use Urban Dictionary a lot for help with things like this, it always give me unique and probably not true ideas but hey they make good fics! :L  
> Got a bit deep near the end there oops  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	12. Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Knowledge

“You know what I hate? Exams. You know what else I hate? Revision.” Yamaguchi grumbles, resting his head down onto his maths book with a huge sigh. We’re currently in the school library studying for our final exams, we’re the last people left in here so it’s quiet and a lot easier to concentrate in my opinion.

“Do you also hate school and the promise of a bright future by any chance?” I reply, finishing my final maths problem with a flourish

“Yes, yes I do. I don’t need exams to prove me worth! Fuck the system.”

“Shut up Yamaguchi, don’t be an idiot.”

“I’m not being an idiot Tsukki, I’m just trying to get my point across. Sure knowledge is power but not all knowledge comes from school.” He groans, lifting his head back up and stretching his arms above his head.

“Look you’ve only got three more to do and then do some studying for Literature and you’re done, stop fucking whining.” I snap, putting my maths book back in my bag and pulling out my Literature one.

“Are you trying to ruin my life or something?”

“No, I’m trying to save it.”

“Oh, thanks you SO much Tsukki, I really appreciate it.” He says sarcastically, rolling his eyes at me before staring down at his paper once more “Maybe I’ll just fail all my exams and then make a public statement about how shit the school system is and how it needs to be drastically improved and then take over the country.”

“No.”

“Such a killjoy.” He mutters before picking up his pencil and falling silent once more.

I get absorbed in my Literature book, trying to cram as much information into my head as possible when I feel fingers tracing down my neck. I jolt and grab the person hand, sighing when I see a mischievous looking Yamaguchi sat next to me

“I’ve always wanted to make out with you in the library.” He whispers, looking up at me through his eyelashes

“Is that something you’ve decided on very recently or has it been your goal since we got together?” I sneer as I snatch my hand away from his

“Well, I’ve always wanted to give you a blow job in the changing rooms but that’s not going to happen so this is the next best thing.” He replies innocently. His brash words make me blush much to my annoyance and I bury my face in my book to try and show him I am uninterested in his stupid advances.

“Or do you just want a distraction from your work?” I ask

“Maybe I do or, maybe you looked really hot concentrating so intently on something that I wanted that something to be me.” I look up at him over my book and see he’s now sat on the table in front of me, his legs either side of my body and a sly grin on his face “C’mon Tsukki, you know you want to!” He taunts me childishly, licking his lips. I slam my book closed and place it on the desk besides him with a thump, standing up and moving in between Yamaguchi’s legs

“Tadashi, stop.”

“Ooooh you’re first naming me! You’re either annoyed or horny and I know which I’d prefer.” He giggles, idly playing with the buttons of my shirt

“I want to throw you out the window as much as I want to fuck you on this desk but neither of those things are going to happen so I suggest you sit the fuck down and finish your work.” I hiss with my face is close enough to his that our noses are almost touching and I lean in and ghost my lips over his teasingly making him shudder “If you do your work, I’ll do whatever you want when we get home. Okay?” I ask, trying to strike a deal that will get him to shut up.

“If you kiss me once right now as well, you’ve got yourself a deal.” He purrs in reply, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I sigh loudly before grabbing his waist and pulling him so he’s practically on the edge of the desk. His body is pressed close to mine as I press my lips against his quickly, kissing him with as much passion as I can muster. I feel him moan into my mouth as my fingers tease the waistband of his trousers before I pull away sharply and sit down again; pulling my book towards me and flicking to the page I was on. Yamaguchi is breathing heavily and I feel him run his hand along my shoulders as he makes his way back to his seat

“You’re such a fucking tease, how can I concentrate now.” He grumbles, slumping back in his seat and picking up his pencil.

“Remember our deal.” I reply nonchalantly, turning to the next page of the book

“You’re going to pay for this.” He replies making me chuckle then the sound of pencil scratching against paper rings through the library once again and I sigh inwardly, I’ll have to use that tactic again someday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly if I could write smut, this would have turned into smut but I cant so sorry if that's what you were expecting :')  
> Sassy, flirty Yams is my life  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! :3


	13. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Denial

No no no no no, I still don’t want to believe this is happening. I have been in a constant state of denial for about a month now and yet, my feelings still won’t go away.

I’ve been brought up on the belief that anyone who isn’t straight and white is not good and I’ve just gone along with it to please my parents. But nearing the end of high school and I know all of the things my parents have been telling me are lies. I’ve mixed with a large variety of people since joining high school, some eccentric like Kuroo and Okiawa, some calm and quiet like Akaashi and Kenma and none of them were as straight or quite as white as my parents would like. Plus the minority of them were straight, rather than the majority.

I didn’t tell my parents about them much. They knew about Yamaguchi obviously and had met Kageyama and Hinata several times but that was about it, they’d met Daichi once and had seen Tanaka in passing (they were not impressed by his appearance) but otherwise I kept my school and volleyball life to myself, telling them enough to keep them happy before retreating to my room and mulling over how much my parents will hate me when they finally find out that pretty much all of my friend were anything other than straight. Despite being brought up like I have, I had no problem with it what’s so ever hell, I’ve walked in on Suga and Daichi/ Kageyama and Hinata making out in the club room enough  to literally not give two fucks.

Plus I’m 99% sure I’m not straight, and that’s where this whole state of denial began.

About a month ago I was walking home with Yamaguchi, we’d just finished a long volleyball practise and Yamaguchi was talking animatedly about some of the first years he’d been helping and he looked so beautiful framed by the setting sun that I felt my heart twist. I’d been feeling weird around him for a while and he was essentially the reason I was questioning my sexuality but right now I had the strongest urge to kiss him right here in the middle of the street.

And that brings us to today; I’m currently sat by the wall in the gym, watching Yamaguchi and Kageyama helping some second years with their serving whilst Hinata bounces around with some first years. Yamaguchi smiles proudly as one of the second year’s pulls of a particularly good serve and feel my heart stutter in my chest. Fuck. I’m going to fail at my keeping up my stony, heartless demeanour at this rate.

Hinata comes charging towards me with a small number of first years whilst I’m trying to sort my head out and stands in front of me with his arms crossed

“Kei, can you please get off your ass and help me!” He demands

“Jesus Shouyou, can’t you do anything yourself?” I sigh, pushing myself up off of the floor and looking down at him sceptically

“Yes I can but this is your area of expertise so I wanted you advice!”

“Alright shrimpy, I’m coming.” I reply, ruffling his hair as I pass him and head towards the net.

I forget my um, issues, for the rest of practise but it swims back into my head as I’m sat cross legged against a tree in the park near my house. Yamaguchi is sat beside me flicking through an astronomy magazine and humming along to the tune of the music we’re listening too.

“Tsukki, are you okay?” He asks suddenly, closing the magazine and pulling out his earphone

“I… what do you mean?” I mutter, refusing to meet his eyes

“Well you’ve been acting weird recently like you never invite me round anymore and you haven’t really had a proper conversation with me in like a month. I’m worried I’ve done something wrong.” He admits, looking at me with wide eyes

“It’s nothing to do with you well, actually, yes it is.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m… I… You…” I stammer, shit I’m losing my cool here “Ihaveamassivecrushonyou.”

“You what?”

“Don’t make me say it again.” I groan, pulling my knees up to my chest and burying my face in them

“But… You’re straight! You’re like, the straightest of the straight!” Yamaguchi insists. I peak up through my fringe at him to see him staring at me with his jaw slack

“Well, my massive crush on you is telling me otherwise.” I scoff, lifting my head up and leaning back against the tree “I thought I was straight, I wanted to be straight so my parents would be happy but I guess that’s all out the window now.”

“Do you know how long I’ve fancied you Tsukki?” Yamaguchi suddenly says making me whip round to look at him in alarm “Since our last year of middle school, I thought it was just a little school boy crush but it was the complete opposite of that and I still really, really like you but I thought you were straight but well, you don’t know how happy this makes me.”

“You… like me back?”

“Tsukki I’m gayer than Suga and that’s saying something.” Yamaguchi laughs, beaming at me “I just never told you because of your parents and stuff!”

“I… I don’t think I’m g-gay I just, I just really like you!” I mumble

“That’s fine! I’ll help you work it out!” He replies, grabbing my hand and slowly linking his fingers through mine “We’ll get through this together okay? I promise!” He insists, kissing our linked fingers gently before pulling my up so we’re stood close together under the shade of the tree.

“T-thank you.”

“No problem Tsukki, I’m just kinda glad you feel the same about me as I feel about you.” He smiles, stretching up and pressing a tentative kiss to my cheek making me blush. He grins at me again before pulling me towards the exit of the park. Our fingers are still interlocked and I get the feeling that maybe, just maybe, everything is going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless you Tsukki I just want to hug you  
> I really struggled to come up with this one tbh, some of the prompts make me want to scream :') But this turned out better than I expected actually, hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	14. Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wind  
> (This is so random omfg)

“Clubs make me uncomfortable.”

“Tsukki everything makes you uncomfortable.” I sigh “However you look… great.” I add thickly, looking him up and down from where he’s stood in the doorway of my house waiting to leave. He’s wearing tight, black skinny jeans and a fitted, grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” He mumbles, gesturing to my outfit of dark wash skinny jeans and a white t-shirt

“You’re so sweet.” I reply sarcastically as I pass him to get to the front door. He lightly punches me on the arm before following me out the door and towards Noya’s battered old car which is waiting for us outside my house.

“Hey! You two look ready to partaaaaay!” Noya yells as we slide into the back seat of the car. Tanaka is sat next to him in the front practically bouncing in his seat and Ennoshita is sat in the back looking at his boyfriend in mild exasperation

“Well I am, I dunno about Tsukki tho,” I chuckle as I sit down next to Ennoshita who laughs at Tsukki’s annoyed expression as he sits down beside me and slams the door.

We’ve finally finished high school for good and our old team mates decided that seeing as we’re all old enough, they’d take us out for the night which was really sweet of them. Tsukki and Kageyama weren’t quite as enthusiastic as the rest of us but Hinata and I managed to convince them it would be fun so here we are.

“This is going to be the biggest outing of gay teenagers anyone has ever seen.” Ennoshita mumbles making me splutter with giggles as Noya swings into a parking space outside the club we’re obviously going to.

“I refuse to pay for a single drink tonight.” Tsukki mutters as he helps me out the car like the gentleman he is

“Yeah yeah,” I reply, rolling my eyes at him as we follow Noya and Tanaka towards the doors.

“One of Asahi’s brothers is the bouncer here so obviously we can get in for free because Noya is fucking his little brother.” Ennoshita tells me as we bypass the queue of people waiting to get inside. I catch a glimpse of the bouncer and he looks so like Asahi it’s creepy. All thoughts of that disappear when a very drunk Suga throws himself at me and drags me towards the bar, babbling on about how Daichi is trying to be his Dad and he just wasn’t into that sort of thing. Someone shoves a beer in my hands and I’m instantly caught up in conversation with Ennoshita and Asahi, it’s so nice to see them all again.

>>> 

Everyone is very, very drunk. Well, everyone except Daichi, Ennoshita and I, Asahi has fallen asleep with his head on the bar and I’m trying to pry Suga away from ordering another round of shots, according to Daichi he goes out nearly every night and gets drunk so it won’t do him any harm. I give up and am about to say something to Daichi when I hear Ennoshita burst out laughing

“I think they’re trying to do the Wind, you know that dance that’s in the music video for this song.” He chuckles, gesturing to Tanaka, Noya and Tsukki who are stood in a lineswaying their hips and moving their butts in perfect sync to the music.

“Oh my god.” I stammer, watching intently as they move round in a circle

“I cant decide if that’s disturbing or hot.” Ennoshita admits, blinking in shock when Tanaka winks at him

“I hear that.” I reply, rubbing the back of my neck as Suga and Hinata bound over to them and start to join in. Kageyama appears next to me and stares at Hinata with his jaw slack. I see Daichi’s eyes widen as they all move in time to the music and people have actually moved out of the way and have formed a lose circle around them, cheering them on.

“This is insane.” Daichi mumbles

“I think we should have been a dance crew instead of a volleyball team.” I laugh as the song comes to an ends and they finish their dance with a flourish. Practically the whole club errupts into applause and they all bow sloppily before trailing back over to us.

“Great dancing babe.” I say as Tsukki throws himself at me and nuzzles his face into my shoulder

“I should… study d-dancing.” He hiccups, running his hands down my back before squeezing my butt gently

“Hands off Mister,” I chuckle, twirling away from his grasp making him pout cutely at me

“I think we need to go home now.” Daichi announces. Suga is clinging to his back with his legs wrapped around his waist, snoozing against his shoulder

“I’ll call some Taxis,” Ennoshita sighs, slapping Tanaka’s wondering hands away from him before pulling out his phone.

After getting everyone safley home I half carry Tsuki up the stairs to my room, helping him strip down to his boxers before undressing myself and crawling into bed besides him. He throws a sloppy arm around my shoulders before letting out a quiet snore and I snuggle into his side, dropping off to sleep almost instantly as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would not believe how much I struggled with this one oh my god  
> I looked up wind on Urban Dictionary and apparently its a type of dance done in places like Trinidad so I just went with that because I had literally no idea what else to do :') I nearly went with winding a baby but that wouldn't have been very interesting :L However this was incredibly amusing to write so there were some perks   
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway, I'm pretty sure tomorrows will make more sense   
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	15. Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Order

“Kei, can you get the door?”

“Why don’t you get off your fat ass and get it yourself?” I huff, slamming the lid of my laptop shut and slapping Kuroo on the back of the head as I pass him. Kenma chuckles softly from where he’s curled up in Kuroo’s lap and I smirk as Kuroo winces in pain

“Just get the fucking door, it’s probably the food.” He snaps

“I hope it’s the food.” Bokuto says, from the floor where he’s currently doing push ups

“Why are you doing push ups if you’re going to stuff your face with Chinese food in a minute?” I hear Akaashi mumble as I leave the living room and head towards the door. Bokuto obviously replies with some dumb comment because I can hear Kuroo cackling as I open the door and see a guy about the same age as me stood on the doorstep with an armful of bags

“Hi, I’ve got an order for Kuroo?” He says with a smile and my heart literally jumps out of my chest. He’s gorgeous. Absolutely fucking gorgeous.

“I…”

“Sir, are you okay?” He asks, frowning up at me as I stand frozen in the door way. Snap out of it Kei.

“Yeah sorry I… I was just distracted.” I reply, swallowing thickly as I accept the bags from him

“By what?” He asks curiously, running a hand through his messy dark hair

“You.”

“I… what?” He stammers, a blush covering his freckled cheeks

“You’re really beautiful.” I say quickly, averting my eyes from his face

“I… um… thank you! No one’s ever told me that.” He squeaks. My head snaps up to look at him in shock

“You can’t be serious?” I splutter

“Deadly!” He replies, shrugging his shoulders dismissively “I normally get moaned or shouted on when I do deliveries, not told I’m beautiful.” He adds with a giggle “I’m not going to lie to you, I thought you were incredibly handsome when I opened the door.”

It’s my turn to blush now but his sunny smile makes a small one break out onto my face

“KEI, HURRY UP WILL YOU!” Kuroo yells from inside. I huff at his rudeness and send an apologetic smile towards the delivery boy

“Sorry, my roommates are a pain if they don’t eat.”

“Nah its fine, I’ve dealt with worse!” He grins, rummaging around in his pocket for our receipt as I hand him some money I grabbed from Kuroo’s wallet on my way to the door

“Keep the change.” I insist as he takes the money from me. His eyes light up as he accepts the cash and I see him pause in thought before scribbling something down on the receipt before handing it to me

“I hope so see you again soon.” He says, smiling dazzlingly at me before hopping back down the stairs

“Wait!” I yell, leaning my head out the door “I didn’t catch your name!”

“Tadashi,” He replies, turning back to look up the stairs at me

“Nice to meet you Tadashi,” I say, waving awkwardly at him before retreating back into the hall way and closing the door with my foot. I stride into the living room and dump the food on the coffee table before flopping back in my seat and un folding the receipt.

Underneath the scribbled price is a message written in the same scrawling hand writing ‘Maybe we can get a coffee sometime? Give me a call! J’ with a number scribbled underneath. I immediately grab my phone and punch the number into it, before re locking it and shoving the receipt in my pocket with a smile. I pinch some rice from under Kuroo’s nose and layer it with meat before nestling back into my chair and digging in, actually kinda glad I did go and get the door after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say about this one :')   
> I was very uninspired tbh  
> Hope you enjoyed it though! :3  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	16. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Thanks  
> Prepare for a Zombie Apocalypse AU

I am going to die.

There are about 7 hungry zombies backing me into a corner as we speak. I lost my knife a little while ago and I’m out of bullets. I’m right royally fucked.

“Hey!” A voice shouts as the zombies inch closers and closer and I look up to see someone flying down from the roof above me. He lands nimbly on his feet and stands straight and tall in front of me, waving the chain saw he’s holding at the zombies who have frozen in place. He looks round at me, his golden eyes flashing with anger before throwing a knife at me and charging at the zombies. I stare at the knife in my hand in shock, watching the way it glints in the sun light before jumping to my feet and heading after my saviour.

About 10 minutes and 7 dead zombies later I’m sat panting against a wall staring down at my blood splattered shoes

“Are you okay?” The guy who just saved my life asks, crouching down in front of me

“Thanks.”

“Huh?”

“Thanks, for… for saving me.” I stammer, trying to catch my breath. He cracks a small smile at me before patting my knee gently

“No problem,” He replies, standing up and wiping his hands on his jeans. His white t-shirt is splattered with blood and his blonde hair is streaked with dirt and blood. But besides that he’s gorgeous.

“How did you find me?” I ask, pushing myself to my feet slowly

“I was just on a patrol and heard you yell so I followed the sound and came across you.” He shrugs, picking his chain saw up off of the floor and examining it “Are you alone?”

“I have been for the past 2 months.” I sigh, running a hand through my hair as I wipe the knife off on my jeans

“You serious?” He gasps, whipping round to stare at me

“Yeah, my friends got killed so I’ve been alone ever since.” I shrug, offering him his knife back

“No you keep that, I’m Kei by the way.” He says, looking at me curiously

“Tadashi,”

“Do you fancy joining me and what’s left of my friends?” He asks “I think they’ll…”

“KEI!” A voice yells and a dark haired figure skids round the corner and comes charging at us “What the fuck are you playing at? And why are you covered in blood?”

“Akaashi I’m fine.” Kei huffs, rolling his eyes at the handsome dark haired guy who’s now frowning at me

“Who’s he?”

“Tadashi, I just helped him not get killed.” Kei shrugs “And don’t worry, Bokuto’s precious chain saw is alright.”

“Wait… are you alone?” The guy asks, I’m guessing his name is Akaashi

“Yeah, why are you all so shocked?” I ask, frowning at both of them as they exchanged confused looks. Akaashi pushes the sleeves of his white shirt back up his arms then surveys me before turning to look at Kei

“Did you ask him to join us?”

“Obviously, he was about to reply then you showed up.”

“I’ll come!” I interject, attempting to stop them from getting into a fight. They both stare at me in shock before Akaashi nods and begins to walk back the way he came, Kei gestures for me to follow so I do, hoping I’m not being lead into a trap.

It wasn’t a trap. In fact, it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Kei, Akaashi and their friends Bokuto and Kuroo quickly accepted me into their little group and taught me all they knew. I quickly became an experienced fighter and killed more zombies than I care to remember.

To my surprise, I learned that Akaashi and Bokuto were a couple. I didn’t think something as wonderful as love still survived in this fucked up world we now live in but it does and it’s kind of beautiful. Plus my ever growing feelings for Kei gave me some hope that maybe; just maybe, we can get out of this damn mess.

6 months later Kei and I are sat on the roof of the little house the five of us have claimed as ours, we’d just been out collecting supplies and had run into 5 very hungry zombies. We defeated them quickly and I saved Kei’s life instead of the other way around which finally gave me the hope that we were even.

“Thanks.” He has mumbled, wiping the blood and zombie slime from his face as I helped him up.

“No problem.” I had replied, supporting his weight as we headed back to base. I found him sat up here half an hour later and crawled up to join him quietly.

“Tadashi, do you think if we’d met and all of this hadn’t been going on, that we’d have been in a relationship?” He asks bluntly, turning to face me

“Ur, yeah I think so! What makes you ask?” I reply, looking at him through my eyelashes

“Well, when we get out of this mess do you think, maybe, you’d go on a date with me?” He mumbles, scratching the back of his head awkwardly

“100 percent.” I grin, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug “When we get out of this we’re going on the best date ever okay.”

“Okay.” He smiles, kissing my forehead gently before settling back and watching the sun set over the ruined building surrounding us, his arm still around my shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this AU omg I could have gone on forever with this  
> I was mildly inspired by some AMAZING Fan art I saw of Tsukki, Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto with like chainsaws and shit, I nearly died when I saw it f u c k   
> If any of you know of any good Zombie Apocalypse Haikyuu fics pls pls pls link me to them I will love you forever  
> Hope you enjoyed this, I sure did :')  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	17. Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Look  
> Prepare for lots of Mama Suga

“Tsuuuuuuukki! Where are youuuuu?” I hear Yamaguchi sing and I shrink back into my hiding place quickly, placing a hand over my mouth to cover my breathing. Suga squirms where he’s curled up next to me, eyes wide as Yamaguchi walks straight past us. I hear him yell something to Daichi as he heads out of the store room and Suga lets out a rush of breath as he leaves, sinking back against the side of the empty volleyball container we are currently hiding in well, more so under. It got tipped over earlier when we were emptying the volleyballs and never got turned back up again so we’re now hiding inside it.

“God, that was tense.”

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this.” I mumble, rolling my eyes as Suga giggles. The whole team is currently playing hide and seek and Yamaguchi, Daichi and Noya are all currently trying to find the rest of us. I’m not sure how we ended up playing this but hey, it’s passing the time.

“You’re enjoying this Tsukki, I can see it in your eyes.” Suga snickers, nudging my shoulder gently “Anyway, since I’ve got you alone, how’re things going with Yams?”

“I still can’t believe you call him that.” I snort, pushing my glasses up my nose gently

“He loves it, but that wasn’t what I asked you was it?”

“Hmmm, it’s… good.” I mumble, resting my chin on my knees and avoiding his eyes

“Good? Is that it? I asked Noya how him and Asahi were getting on and he wouldn’t stop talking about how amazing it was for a solid five minutes.” Suga exclaims, gesturing wildly with his hands

“Fine, it’s fucking amazing,” I snap, rolling my eyes at him “Is that better?”

“Much better!” Suga grins before his eyes widen and he slaps a hand over my mouth. I hear gentle footsteps coming towards us and hold my breath again

“NO ONE’S HERE! I DON’T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!” Noya yells, backing out of the store room and slamming the door behind him.

“I feel kinda bad now.” Suga chuckles as we hear Hinata let out a strangled noise of annoyance, he must have been found too.

“Don’t, it’s quite funny actually.” I admit, smirking slightly at their stupidness

“You’re such a sadist.”

“I am no such thing!” I retort, sticking my tongue out at him childishly

“You’re also secretly five years old.” He laughs “Back to what we were discussing though, have you two slept together yet?”

“Suga!”

“What? I’m just asking! It’s nothing to be ashamed of Tsukki!” He says, goading me with Yamaguchi’s stupid nick name

“I… No we haven’t!” I splutter, turning away from him so he can’t see me blushing “He’s not 16 yet, we decided we would when we both came of age okay!”

“Well, I’m really glad to hear that actually!” Suga says proudly, smiling at me as I slowly turn back to face him “That’s really mature of both of you.”

“Thanks Mum.”

“Now now, hold back with the sass mister!” He laughs “But when the time does come, I’m here if you need to ask any questions okay? I’d rather you asked and were safe and stuff instead of looking it up online or something.”

“Thanks,” I mumble, offering him a small smile “So, you’re saying is you’re an expert in that sort of thing?” I add sarcastically

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” He sniggers “But seriously, I know my fair share of stuff and I know neither of you have told your parents or anything so I’m here if you need advice. Plus the school is absolutely shit at this sort of thing so I’ve sort of made it my duty to know enough to help out my kids.” He adds with a chuckle

“I’m so glad you recognise that you’re like all of our Mums, Daichi nearly killed Tanaka when he called him Dad the other day.” I reply making him laugh even more “But seriously, thanks. I’ll tell Tadashi you said that, I’m sure he’ll bombard you with questions.”

“Oh I bet he will,” Suga agrees, smiling fondly at nothing in particular “I’m so glad you two finally got together, I wanted you too before I left.”

“You were shipping us as well then? Where you part of the ‘get Yamaguchi and Tsukishima together’ club? Tanaka, Noya, Hinata and Yachi were all very active members.” I snort, rolling my eyes as I remember their reactions when the found us making out in the changing room one day before practise.

“Oh, I was Captain of that club,” Suga chortles, winking at my slyly “I nearly cried when Yams told me you two had finally gotten together.”

“Yeah right.” I snort, sighing in exasperation as he laughs “Do you think they’ve stopped looking for us?”

“Well, they didn’t look very hard did they?” Suga complains, frowning at the other side of the container.

“No, we didn’t.” A voice says and next thing I know, I’m being blinded by a very bright light. Once my eyes adjust I see Daichi, Yamaguchi and Noya stood in front of us

“You guys are too good at this!” Noya huffs, glaring at us jokingly before flouncing off towards the others

“Well, I’ll be buddying up with you next time we do this.” Suga jokes, high fiving me after we’ve gotten to our feet. He then grabs Daichi’s hand and prepells him out of the room, sending a wink at me over his shoulder.

“I actually thought you’d run away.” Yamaguchi giggles, smiling at me gently as he helps me push the container back up the right way “Did you two have a nice chat?”

“Yeah actually, he said if we had any um… questions, we could go an ask him anything.” I reply quietly

“Awh really? That’s so nice of him!” He grins “I’ll be sure to ask him all the stuff you’re too afraid to.”

“Tadashiiiii,” I whine, frowning at him in annoyance

“Shut up Tsukki.” He retorts, raising an eyebrow at me challengingly

“Oh that’s it, not kisses for you tonight.” I announce, turning my nose up at him and stalking away, laughing as I hear him shriek and run after me. He jumps onto my back and my arms instantly move to support his weight. I feel him nuzzle against my neck before pointing a hand out in front of me

“Forward my great stallion!” He instructs

“I will drop you.”

“You wouldn’t fucking dare.” He chortles “But seriously we need to go or Daichi’ll get pissed.” He adds, wrapping his arms back around my neck. I sigh but continue forward anyway, his legs wrapped tightly around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe Tsukki and Suga actuals have a p good relationship  
> Plus Mama Suga is just the best omg  
> How this became a Hide and Seek based one shot idk but hey ho, it was really fun to write and totally something they would do I mean c'mon  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	18. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Summer

Summer is one of my favourite times of year. The weathers nice, I don’t have to wear shoes and the secret river a little way from my house is just the right temperature to paddle in.

“Where are we going?” Tsukki grumbles, trudging after me through the fields behind my house

“My favourite place! I thought it was about time I brought you here!” I reply cheerily, grinning at him over my shoulder. He looks back at me curiously before jogging to walk by my side. He’s actually got a very slight tan thanks to us being outside pretty much every day, his arms are a pretty nice colour since he’s been wearing tank tops every day and I’m pretty sure he’s secretly proud of it. I however am the other end of the spectrum and am ridiculously tanned and covered in even more freckles than usual.

“I never noticed that you get more freckles in the summer.” Tsukki mumbles, dragging his eyes up my arms

“How long have you known me?” I chuckle “Well I think this is the first year I’ve seen you actually tan.”

“Tanaka said that too me when I saw him yesterday.” Tsukki sighs, running a hand through his wavy hair. He’s let it grow out over the summer, he decided it would look better like this and it really, really does.

“Is he excited about being Vice Captain when we get back?” I ask, gliding my hands through the long grass as we amble towards the woodland area where the stream is located.

“A bit too excited to be honest.”

“Bless him, I wonder whether Ennoshita will be able to cope with him.” I chuckle, pushing my way through some branches as we reach the woodland

“Oh I’m sure he will, he’ll just threaten him with no sex or sommin.” Tsukki muses, following after me “Where the fuck are we going?”

“Patience Tsukki,” I sigh, whacking him with a stick I picked up earlier “It’ll be worth it when we get there!”

“You better not be lying to me.” He snorts, elbowing me gently making me giggle

“D-don’t do that, it tickles!”

“More reason to do it.”                                                                                               

“Piss off!” I laugh before gesturing for him to quieten down as we reach the clearing “Okay, you ready?”

“Yeeeees.” He sighs, rolling his eyes and pushing past me into the clearing. He freezes in place, jaw dropping open slightly at his surroundings.

The river is flowing slowly, the sunlight that filters through the leaves bouncing of the surface and making it look like it’s glittering. Clumps of wild flowers are dotted around the ground and the rest of the area is covered in lush green grass that feels cool between my toes.

“Do you like it?” I ask tentatively, scuffing my feet on the floor as I move to stand beside him

“I… wow…” He stammers, yes, Tsukishima Kei just stammered.

“I thought you’d appreciate it.” I grin, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him gently. He moves his arms around me slowly, resting his chin on my head

“Thanks for trusting me with this,” He murmurs “It means a lot.”

“S’alright, you’re the first person I share everything with Tsukki.”

“No need to get sappy on me.”

“You really know how to ruin a moment don’t you.” I sigh, un wrapping my arms and sticking my tongue out at him as I head towards the river.

“I… You… urgh.”

“C’mon you big goof, this feels amazing!” I laugh, waving him over to me. He comes over begrudgingly and plops down next to me, dipping his feet in the water tentatively before letting out a small sigh

“This is awesome.”

“I know, I’m glad I get to share it with you.” I whisper, resting my head on his shoulder and looking out into the distance with the sun warming my face and Tsukki’s touch warming my heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just spent this whole time singing that Calvin Harris song when I was writing this  
> ITS SO SAPPY AS WELL JFC WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME   
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	19. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Transformation

For yet another year my life I am actually worried about going back to school. I’m starting third year and I’ve been away for the whole summer plus, puberty finally decided to grace me with its presences and I look… different. I’ve bulked out a bit, my muscles have become more defined (I also spent most of my boring summer working out so that helped) and my face has sharpened a bit, my jaw line is more defined and I seem to actually fit my gangly limbs better. I’ve also grown my hair out and got some impromptu piercings thanks to my cousin who said it would look good on me and yeah, it’s the new, much older looking me.

“Ooooh, you’re such a handsome boy.” My Mum squeals and I sit down at the kitchen table              

“Yeah yeah.” I grumble, rolling my eyes at her as she passes me a bowl of cereal

“You are Tadashi! All the girls are going to be falling at your feet! And some of the boys too I bet.” She giggles, winking at me as she bustles around the kitchen “Are you meeting Tsukki this morning?”

“Nah, I’m meeting him at school. He’s got a dentists appointment so he’s gunna be late.”

“I can’t believe my babies a third year! I remember when you were starting pre-school! You were so tiny!” She cooes, squeezing my cheek as she whirls past me

“Muuuum,” I groan, standing up and moving to wash my bowl out

“Don’t groan at me!” She laughs, whacking me on the arm with a spatula “Now get going! Don’t want you to be late!” She adds. I sigh quietly before kissing her cheek and heading out the door and towards school.

>>>> 

People keep staring at me.

Why are they staring at me? A first year girl nearly fainted when I held the door open for her; do I really look that bad?

“Yamagu- OH MY GOD!” I hear Hinata yell. I snap my head up to look at him and see him stood in front of me, gawping.

“What?” I sigh in exasperation “Do I really look that hideous?”

“I… No! You look hot as fuck!”

I blink at him in shock. What? W h a t?

“I… You… What?” I stammer, staring down at him in confusion

“Bro, you honestly look amazing! You’re gunna have your own fan club I can feel it! Anyway got to go! See you at practise!” He garbles, patting me on the shoulder before zooming down the corridor.

What?

>>>> 

Tsukki finally arrives at lunch time, storming into the room and slumping down at his desk in front of mine with a huff

“Fillings! There was no way I needed fucking fillings but ooooh no, the fucking dentist decided he was going to do some fucking fillings.” He snarls, turning round in his chair so he’s facing me “I did not need fillings I…” He begins but stoped abruptly when he looks at me properly for the first time in 3 months.

“Oh my god would everyone PLEASE stop looking at me like I’ve grown a third fucking head!” I snap, glaring at him in annoyance before stabbing a piece of meat aggressively and stuffing it in my mouth.

“T-Tadashi.”

“What?”

“You… I… Who… what?” He stutters, his golden eyes never leaving my face

“You tell me you dick wad.”

“You’re hot.”

“Oh, and I wasn’t before? Is that what you’re saying?” I  retort “You’re saying you didn’t find me attractive for the first year and a half of our relationship?”

“Don’t be an asshole, you know what I mean! You’ve like… changed. You’re hot instead of adorable; I mean you’re still adorable but yeah.” He replies simply, giving me that special Kei smile he saves just for me “I’m glad I got you before all of this.” He adds, running a hand through his hair.

“I…” I stammer, looking at him in surprise “You what?”

“You heard me,” He shrugs, stealing a grape from my lunch box and popping it in his mouth “You wanna come round after school? I have a free house and I need to see if any more of you has changed.” He says, winking at me as the bell rings for the end of lunch. I blink rapidly at him as he stands up, my cheeks flushing red as he offers me a hand to pull me out of my seat. I fumble to collect my lunch stuff and follow him out the door swiftly, falling into step besides him

“Are you serious about that?” I snarl, nudging him with my elbow

“What? Of course I am and come on, you’re not going to refuse are you?” He sniggers, arching an eyebrow at me skeptcially

“Nooooo,” I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck as we walk into our maths class “But we’re discussing this later okay?”

“Yes Tadashi.” He yawns, sliding down beside me and getting out his book as the teacher walks in and the lesson begins, my head whirring with Tsukki’s words. I don’t quite believe them but maybe, with his help, I will one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi your gorgeous loser let me love you  
> Tsukki is such a blunt but stupidly sweet boyfriend bless him  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudosand Comments are always appreciated!


	20. Tremble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tremble

People say I’m cold hearted, rude, arrogant, sarcastic and that they wonder if I have a soul, if I’m even capable of being kind. Its people like that that make me all of those things.

I’ve put up so many barriers throughout my life that it should be pretty much impossible to break them down and that’s how I like them. Tall, hard and unbreakable. But to be honest, I don’t want to be like that. I want to let people in, to let them meet the real me, the person who loves cats and the rain and salted popcorn. Who has a passion for shitty movies and loves to cook, who finds palaeontology fascinating and wishes he could go back in time and meet some dinosaurs but alas, it seems like that’s not going to happen.

And then I met Yamaguchi.

It was a Sunday, I was in the little supermarket a few streets away from my flat and I was reaching for a packet of rice when a tanned hand grabbed at the same packet. I glared down at the other person but my face quickly morphed into a look of shock as wide, innocent  brown eyes looked back at me.

“You’re gunna have to fight me for this.” He laughed, refusing to let go of the packet

“I… there are more?” I stammered, raising an eyebrow at him in exasperation

“I know there are but I wanted this specific one.” He retorted, tugging on the rice with a giggle, I let go and he clutches the packet to his chest, smiling at me cheekily “I’m Yamaguchi, I’m sorry I stole your rice.”

“I… umm… its fine. I’m T-tsukishima.” I stammer, dammit this guy’s so cute he’s making me stammer

“Nice to meet you!” He grins “Can I take you for coffee to make up for stealing your rice?”

And that’s how it began. We went for coffee and talked for ages, turns out we have a lot in common and the rest is history. We’ve been together for about 5 years now, he’s the only person who can make me blush, make me laugh until there are tears running down my cheeks and make me tremble with his gentle touches and soft kisses.

He makes me tremble a lot actually, more than he probably should. I know that sounds odd but he has a way with words and he know just what to do to get my legs shaking and my hands trembling.

Today we’re celebrating our 5 year anniversary. We take it in turns to spoil the other on our anniversaries and this year it Yamaguchi’s turn. He’s driven us to the beach a little way from our house and has prepared an amazing picnic for us to eat, champagne and chocolate covered strawberries included. We’re sat on top of one of the huge sand dunes, feeding each other strawberries and giggling at the group of skinny dipper who are flailing about in the water.

“You fancy joining them?” Yamaguchi asks, bopping me on the nose with a strawberry and leaving behind a dab of chocolate

“Not particularly, I’ll watch you go quite happily though.” I joke, wiping the chocolate of my nose and licking it of my finger

“I bet you would you dirty shit.” Yamaguchi laughs, smirking at me before turning back to look at the sea “Oh look we scared them off, obviously didn’t want me to join them.”

“Nah, they know I don’t want to share.” I chuckle, sipping some of the champagne before pulling a disgruntled face “This is disgusting.”

“Oh my god I’m so glad you agree with me! I was sat here thinking shit this is gross he’s gunna hate it but pretend he likes it and I don’t want to have to see him suffer.” Yamaguchi rambles, picking up our glasses and throwing the horrible substance out of them and onto the sand “I probably shouldn’t have done that.”

“S’fine, there’s been worse liquids thrown on this beach I’m sure.”

“That is a very good point.” He sighs, nudging my legs apart with his hands as he crawls back onto the mat before settling himself down with his back against my chest “Can I ask you something?” He murmurs, intertwining our fingers and looking at our hands in wonderment

“Of course,”

“If it was legal in this country, would you marry me?”

“I… you… what?” I stammer, pulling back from him and widening my eyes as he whips round and sits in front of my with his legs crossed

“I mean like, if in the future we went somewhere where we could  get married or it like, became legal or something would you… would you marry me?” His eyes are downcast, watching his fingers as the trace patters absentmindedly on my leg. I feel my hands start to tremble as I stare at him in, baffled by his bold statement.

“Of course I would.” I whisper, cupping his cheek in my shaking hand and swallowing thickly “I’d go to the ends of the earth if it meant I could marry you.” His eyes meet mine tentatively, cheeks flushing red as I move my hand from his cheek to link it through his. He smiles so brightly it out does the setting son and he throws his arms around my neck, burying his face in my shoulder before turning to sit back in the same position as before, our hands intertwined, just like our hearts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking sappy as shit what am I like  
> and tomorrows will probs be sappy as well I'm sorry, the day afters certainly wont be ;)  
> Just pretend gay marriage is illegal in whatever country this is set in, I'm never sure if I'm writing about them in Japan or what tbh  
> hope you enjoyed anyway, I hope you didn't get any cavities or anything :')   
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	21. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sunset  
> Just to let you know, Bold is Tsukki, Italics is Yams and normal is just Tsukki's pov type thing

DING!

My phone vibrates on the dresser next to my bed loudly, I sigh before dropping my book and rolling over to see a text from Yamaguchi

_Tsukki?_

**What?**

_What do you want to do on Sunday? (_ _ﾉ◕ヮ◕_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ✧_

Him and his damn emojis. I scrunch my nose up, trying to remember what’s happening on Sunday before I remember. Its date night.

**I don’t know, whatever you want**

_Tsukkiiiiiiiii, you’re no help!!! >.<_

**Well it’s your turn to arrange it sooo**

_Yeah, but I want to do something really romantic!! (´_ _∀_ _｀_ _)_ _♡_

**Seriously?**

_YES! Don’t be such a killjoy!_ _ლ_ _(́_ _◉◞_ _౪_ _◟◉‵_ _ლ_ _)_

**Stop with the fucking emojis already**

_(_ _╹◡╹_ _)_ _凸_

**Tadashi**

Okay okay, c’mon help me out here!

**I don’t know, I’m not really into that sort of thing**

_Tsukki, you own more rom coms than my sister does_

**Do you want to go on this date or not?**

_Alright alright!! (_ _╯_ _︵_ _╰_ _,)_

**You really want to do something that sappy? If you suggest watching the sunset together I will actually punch you in the face**

_So violent! (*´д_ _｀_ _*) What’s wrong with sunsets? They’re pretty!_

**Yes, but also sickeningly cliché. Daichi fucking proposed to Suga when they were watching one**

_OH MY GOD DON’T REMIND ME I’LL CRY ((((_ _゜д゜_ _;))))_

**You’re such a loser. I miss you.**

_I miss you too you big goof, how’s uni going?_

**Fine. Wish you were here though**

_You’ll see me on Sunday! And this is our last year so after that we can move in together and start our lives together, just like we planned_

**I know, I just wish it wasn’t so far away**

_And you call me sappy (_ _◡‿◡✿_ _)_

**Shut up**

_I love youuuuuuu <3_

**Hmmm**

_TSUUUUKIIIII (_ _╥_ ___ _╥_ _)_

I smirk at the screen of my phone, sniggering at his cuteness as my phone buzzes again

_You are the worst boyfriend ever (_ _╯_ ___ _╰_ _)_

**I love you really**

_I know (_ _≧_ _ω_ _≦_ _)_

**Dork**

_Nerd_

**Anyway, so do you have an idea for our date now?**

_We’re going for a romantic walk along the beach with champagne and I’m going to buy you roses and then we can watch the sunset together with a string quartet playing music in the background_

The sass is mind blowing

**I hate you**

_LOVE YOU TOOOOOO (_ _｡_ _◕‿◕_ _｡_ _)_

**I’ve got to go now, I have to finish my book**

_Okay, I’m so excited to see you Sunday!_

**I’m excited too, love you**

_Love you too! I promise our date won’t be too cheesy! (¬_ _‿_ _¬_ _)_

**Yeah yeah**

_(_ _✿_ _♥_ _‿♥_ _)_

I place my phone back on my dresser gently, smiling to myself as I think of Sunday and getting to see my sappy boyfriend again before turning back to my book with a sigh, whishing Sunday would hurry up and come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a complete accident when I was messaging my friend for help and I actually quite like it :3  
> I've never written anything like it before so feedback would be hugely appreciated!   
> Yam's is a ott emoji user and nothing can convince me otherwise   
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! c:


	22. Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mad

Why did I have to get paired up with the laziest asshole in the class? I swear to god he doesn’t actually do any work well, I’ve never seen any of it and now we’ve been paired up for this painting project. We’ve been working on it for about 2 weeks now and we don’t seem to be getting anywhere, mostly because Tsukishima is a lazy prick but we’ve only got a week left and I’m starting to get really mad.

“Are you actually going to do anything?” I spit, wheeling round to face the tall, blond sat next to me. We’ve been sat in front of our blank canvas for about 30 minutes now and he hasn’t said a word.

“What do you mean? I’ve done plenty.” He retorts, sneering at me

“Plenty? PLENTY?” I yell, pushing my stool back and standing, crossing my arms over my chest “YOU’VE BARELY DONE ANYTHING YOU STUCK UP TWAT!”

“You wanna say that again?” He hisses, glaring at me as he moves to stand up as well. He clenches his fists at his sides and holds eye contact with me, his golden eyes boiling with anger

“YOU. ARE. A. STUCK. UP. TWAT.”

“WELL YOU’RE AN EGOTISTICAL ASSHOLE WHO THINKS HE’S BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE.” He retorts, his eyes widening as I throw my arms up in frustration

“I… I THINK I’M BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE? AT LEAST I FUCKING TALK TO PEOPLE! I’VE NEVER EVEN SEEN YOU INTERACT WITH ANOTHER HUMAN BEING LET ALONE ACTUALLY DO ANY BLOODY WORK.” I shout, gesturing wildly with my arms as he sneers down at me

“AT LEAST I’M NOT A NEEDY WHINY LITTLE BITCH WHO CANT DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ANYONES REASURANCE.”

“OH!” I spit, moving closer to him so our faces are nearly touching “YOU WANNA GO THERE?”

“YEAH I DO.”

“WELL, EVER CONSIDERED THAT I COULD BE INSECURE? OH NO YOU PROBABLY HAVENT BECAUSE YOU’RE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY, NO ONE ELSES FEELINGS MATTER TO YOU DO THEY? AS LONG AS THEY DON’T ANNOY YOU, YOU DON’T GIVE A SHIT!”

“WELL I’VE GIVEN A SHIT IN THE PAST AND THAT’S GOTTEN ME NO WHERE! HAVE YOU MAYBE EVER CONSIDERED THAT IM INSECURE? NO I BET YOU HAVENT BECAUSE YOU MADE AN OPINION OF MY BEFORE WE’D EVEN HAD A FUCKING CONVERSATION!” He shouts, eye wild “YEAH, LOOK SHOCKED, YOU’RE NOT AS AMAZING AS YOU SEEM TO THINK.”

“OH WELL MAYBE IF YOU TRIED TALKING TO ME WE’D BE IN A DIFFERENT SITUATION RIGHT NOW.”

“OH FOR CHRIST SAKE YAMAGUCHI JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!” He screams, breathing heavily as we stand so close together our noses are almost touching.

“MAKE ME.”

You know in movies when people say that and you can basically feel the sexual tension rolling from the tv? Well, the sexual tension was thick as shit in here right now. Saying make me really does alter the mood. Okay I have to confess, even though I think Tsukishima is a stuck up, egotistical twat, he’s still probably the hottest guy I’ve ever laid my eyes on. Tall, blond, amazing eye, piercings, a sleeve of tattoos and one of the best butts I’ve ever seen.

Anyway, back to right now. Tsukishima is looking at me like I’ve just murdered his mother and then next thing I know I’m being pushed against the edge of the desk, his hands on either side of my hips and his face close to mine and then he kisses me. It’s hard and fiery and my legs instantly turn to jelly. He moves his hands under my thighs and lifts me up onto the desk, his lips still firmly against mine and I move my hands up around his neck, tangling my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. We kiss fiercely, all of the passion and anger we’d been feeling seeping into it and I let out a quiet moan as his fingers slide under my shirts, running along my waist gently before he pulls away from me.

We stare at each other in shock, breathing heavily as what just happened washes over us.

“Well, that shut you up.”

“Why don’t you shut the hell up and kiss me again?” I growl, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and pulling him back to me. His lips meld with mine and I can feel my head spinning, still un able to comprehend the situation.

“You, you’re ridiculous.” Tsukishima mutters as I move my mouth to his neck making him squirm in my arms

“I don’t hear you complaining.” I retort as I pull back and study him intently. His pale cheeks are flushed pink and his chest is heaving. He swallows nervously, his adams apple bobbing up and down before he runs his hands up my arms slowly. I feel goosebumps rise on my skin and breathe in sharply as he ghosts his mouth over my neck.

“I’m still mad at you.” I whisper, my hands sliding up around his neck

“I’m mad at you too.” He replies quietly before attacking my lips again

I guess not all relationships are as perfect as the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TSUKKI WITH TATTOOS YES  
> This was inspired by my friend who basically gave me this headcannon and I really like it so thanks to her :')  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	23. Thousand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Thousand

“I don’t fucking know.”

“Tsukki, how can you just lose £1000?” I growl into my phone

“I just… I don’t know? It just disappeared!” He mumbles

“TSUKKI!”

“Okay okay! I did a tiny weeny bit of gambling and I may have put a bit more money in than I meant to and yeah.”

“You are unbelievable sometimes.” I sigh, running a hand through my hair “I knew I shouldn’t have let you go.”

“It’s not my fault!” He whines, I feel Akaashi shaking with laughter besides me and catch Suga grinning at me across the room

“IT’S VEGAS BABY!” Bokuto yells in the background and I groan loudly as Akaashi laughs harder

“WE’RE NOT EVEN IN VEGAS!” Kuroo shouts back

“I’m sorry Tadashi.” Kenma mumbles from the chair next to the sofa Akaashi and I are curled up on

“No no Kenma don’t be, I’m sure it’s not Kuroo’s fault. Tsukki is just the WORST FIANCEE EVER”

“I’m soooooooorrrrrrryyyyyy.”

“Tsukki, just… shush.” I snap before throwing my phone across the room. Suga catches it without even looking up from his own phone and places it on the table in front of him. Akaashi’s phone buzzes in between us and we both look down to see Bokuto’s name flashing on the screen

“I am not answering that.” He sniggers

“I’m glad you didn’t want to go to the casino Tadashi.” Suga smiles, pocketing his phone and pulling his legs up to his chest “But I’m also concerned why Dai didn’t stop Tsukki from gambiling.”

“Oh c’mon, he’s probably drunker than all of them.” I sigh, frowning at nothing in particular

“Don’t remind me, if he gets another tattoo I swear to god I will kill him.” Suga mutter making Akaashi snort

“Bo said that he and Kuroo have placed bets that he’ll get your name somewhere on his body.”

“You can’t be serious?”

“Deadly.” Akaashi yawns “Anyway, are you excited for this wedding Tadashi?”

“Not anymore I’m not.” I snap, burying my face in hands

“Tads, it’ll be fine!” Suga says, trying to reassure me and failing miserably

“That money was to spend on our honeymoon.”

“Oh.” All three of them gasp

 

“Yeah, now do you see why I’m pissed as hell?” I grumble as my phone rings again. We all stare at it and Suga leans forward to see who it is

“It’s him.”

“I do not want to speak to him.” I snap. Suga frowns at me before picking up the phone and answering it curtly. He says okay and then puts the phone back down on the table then stands up

“C’mon you lot, we need to go. Now.” He instructs, herding Akaashi and Kenma out of their seats and pushing them towards the door “We’ll see you tomorrow!” He adds before shutting the door behind them. That was odd.

I wonder into the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge, pushing myself up on the kitchen counter and sighing. I faintly hear the door opening again and hop down from the counter again

“What did you forge… oh.” I start but freeze when I see Tsukki stood beside the sofa

“Hi.”

“Hm.” I snap, sitting down on the sofa with a huff

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, moving and sitting down beside me. There’s a little gap between us and I shrink away from him to make the gap bigger

“You fucking should be.”

“But, I have a surprise for you.” He adds, fishing in his backpack and pulling out a brown envelope. He hands it to me gently and I take it with a frown, setting down my beer and opening it up. Money spills out of the envelope, covering my lap and I feel my eyes widen

“Tsukki? Where? I? You?” I stammer, looking up at him in shock

“I won it back, all of it and more.”

“How?”

“Turned out whatever game we were playing hadn’t actually finished when I called you so we carried on playing and I won everything.” He explains, bushing slightly as I stare at him

“I… How much it here?!”

“£3000.”

“TSUKKI!” I squeal, grabbing his collar and kissing him passionately “I’m so sorry I got angry with you!”

“Nah, it’s understandable.” He grins, helping me scoop the money back into the envelope before wrapping his arms around me “Now we can have the honeymoon you always dreamed of.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I'M SO SORRY THIS WASN'T POSTED YESTERDAY I WENT TO SEE AGE OF ULTRON it was rlly rlly good  
> Idk what happend with this one oops  
> I'll post today's later!!! :')   
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	24. Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Outside

“Tadashi.”            

“No.”

“Tadashiiii.”

“No.”

“You’re such an ass.” I huff, slumping back against the wall of his room

“What’s the point of going outside when I have everything I need in here!” He retorts, pulling his laptop closer to him and squinting at the screen. He’s wearing one of my old t-shirts and a pair of shorts, his hairs a mess and he hasn’t left his bed in 5 days.

“Hmph.”

“I do! I have food, drink, the fan, electricity and you!”

“You won’t have me for much longer.” I snap, pushing myself up off the bed and standing in front of him with my arms crossed.

“Keeeeeeeei.” He whines, closing his laptop for the first time in 5 days and pouting up at me

“No, I’m sick and tired of you sitting around all day! It’s super nice outside, we were going to go to the beach and stuff!” I sigh, glaring at him fiercely before stepping over the pile of clothes on his floor and heading for the door “I’m going now, call me when you decide to actually interact with other human beings.” I add before walking out the door and slamming it behind me.

>>> 

I haven’t heard from Tadashi in two days and now I’m starting to worry. Was I too harsh on him?

“Kei? You okay?” Akiteru asks, popping his head around the door to my room

“Hmmm.” I reply, looking at him over the top of my book

“Well, there’s someone here to see you.” He announces, grinning at me before moving to reveal Tadashi who’s stood nervously behind him. He steps timidly into the room and Akiteru shut the door behind him, winking at me as he goes and I put my book down with a sigh.

“Hey,” He mumbles, tugging on his little ponytail nervously. He’s wearing a tank top, some khaki shorts and flip flops, keys to his car dangling in his other hand.

“Hi.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be.” I grumble, standing up and moving closer to him. His eyes are glued to the floor and I gently grab his chin and move his head so he’s looking at me shyly through his eyelashes.

“I’m going to make it up to you though.” He whispers, smiling at me gently “Get some shoes on!” He adds, waving his keys in front of my face.

“Where are we going?” I ask, shoving on a pair of trainers and following him out the door.

“You kids have fun!” Akiteru shouts from the kitchen as we pass. I roll my eyes at him before leaving the house and sliding into the car.

“Where are we going?”

“I’m not telling youuuuu.” Tadashi sings, starting the car and pulling out of my driveway

“You know I hate surprises.” I grumble, slouching down in my seat as we whizz out of town

“You’ll like this one!” He insists and the refuses to say anything else until we pull into a car park.

“The park?” I ask, slamming the door of the car and looking around in confusion

“Yeeeeeah, but there’s more!” He grins, appearing by my side with a backpack over his shoulder and standing up on tip toes to swap my glasses for my prescription sunglasses

“How did you get these?” I ask, following him into the park. He just throws a grin at me over his shoulder and grabs my hand.

We walk for about 10 minutes before we break through some trees and I stop in my tracks. In front of us is a huge scale model of a tyrannosaurus rex, people are sat around it having picnics whilst kids run around underneath it

“I…”

“I thought you’d like it!” Tadashi grins, squeezing my hand and pulling me over to sit down so we have an amazing view of the whole model. I sit down slowly, eyes still transfixed on the huge dinosaur

“I love you.”

“I love you too you big dork.” Tadashi grins, kissing my cheek “Sorry for being such an ass.”

“If you brought strawberries then I think you’re forgiven.”

“Good job I brought loads then.” He says, pulling a massive bowl out of his bag and offering them to me, his smile brighter than the sun shining in the sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised idk how old they are in this, just roll with it ok I'm tired   
> Sappy af as well wow  
> Okay so hopefully the next couple days will all be on time :L  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated


	25. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Winter

“Tsukki, is there any hot chocolate here?” I ask; scurrying into the kitchen of the log cabin we’re staying in. We decided to go away for a week and thought skiing would be fun but the day after we arrived there was a huge blizzard and the ski slopes have been cut off so no skiing for us.

“I don’t know, have a look.” He replies from the breakfast bar where he’s sat reading a magazine

“Aren’t you cold?” I huff, opening one of the cupboards and rummaging around. He’s wearing a thin Jurassic Park t-shirt and some sweat pants and looks perfectly comfortable where as I’m wearing two pairs of sweat pants, three t-shirts and one of Tsukki’s hoodies and am still shivering

“No, you’re just weird.” He sighs, hopping down from his stool and joining me in the hunt for hot chocolate

“Oi!”

“It’s the truth.” He shrugs, opening up one of the higher cupboards and stretching up to grab something right from the back. I get distracted looking at his toned stomach as his t-shirt rides up and jump when something slams on the counter besides me

“YAY!” I squeal, hugging the big tub of hot chocolate to my chest

“You sound like a 12 year old trapped in a 26 year olds body.” Tsukki grins, ruffling my hair as he passes me to fill up the kettle.

“Age is just a number.” I reply, dancing over to grab some mugs “Marshmalloooooows!” I exclaim, pulling some out of a cupboard and moonwalking back to Tsukki’s side. He laughs quietly as I hip bump him before spinning around and grabbing some spoons

“You’re insane.”

“You love it!” I retort, bopping him on the noose with the spoon

“Well I’ve put up with it for nearly 14 years.”

“We’ve been friends 14 years?” I gasp, looking at him in shock

“I think so, we’ve been dating since we were 16 and were friends before that so it must be about that long.” He replies thoughtfully as the kettle comes to the boil

“Wow, that’s a long time.”

“Yeah, it’s a long time to put up with all your shit.” Tsukki jokes, filling up the mugs carefully

“You’re such an asshole sometimes.” I giggle, dodging out the way as he goes to hit me

“Do you want marshmallows or not?”

“Yeeees! Gimme!” I whine, trying to grab them from his grasp. He eventually gets bored of this game and hands me the packet, I throw generous handfuls into the mugs before grabbing one and heading into the small living room. I pull one of the thick blankets off the back of the sofa after setting my hot chocolate down on the coffee table and pull Tsukki down onto the sofa with me, wrapping the blanket around us both and grabbing my hot chocolate before snuggling in between Tsukki’s legs.

“You make yourself at home.” He tuts, looking down at me with an eyebrow raised

“Okay, if you insist.” I smirk, curling up into his chest

“You’re like a cat sometimes.” He murmurs, running a hand through my hair gently making me nuzzle into his touch “Yep, you’re definitely a cat.”

“I am no such thing!” I yawn, sipping from my hot chocolate and sighing as the warm liquid enters my system “This is perfect.”

“The hot chocolate?”

“Yeah, but also this place and the snow and you. Mostly you to be honest.” I reply, smiling at him as a light blush colours his pale cheeks “I love that after all these years I can still make you blush.”

“I’m not blushing!” He splutters “I’m just… hot.”

“Of course you are.” I giggle, smiling wider as he scoffs at me before I push myself up and putting my mug on the coffee table before sitting down and pressing my freezing cold feet onto Tsukki’s leg

“FUCKING HELL TADASHI!” He yelps, jumping out of his seat and falling of the sofa onto the fluffy rug in front of the coffee table. I burst into laughter as he surfaces from under the blanket he took with him when he fell. He growls at me before grabbing my ankles and pulling me down with him. I land in a giggling heap next to him and shriek as he pins me to the floor and kisses me gently before pulling away and throwing the blanket over us, wrapping his arms around me and nestling his head into my neck making me smile.

I couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek anymore  
> Inspired by my cold feet and the lovely Noelre's headcannon :')  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


	26. Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Diamond  
> This is them as girls, I know there's a technical term but I cant remember it lmao

“Huh?”

“You heard me! Marilyn Monroe tribute act type thing!” Suga exclaims, bouncing up and down excitedly “Coming here! Tonight! Yes!”

“Why?”

“Why not! Jeez Yams you could be a little more excited!” She huffs, leaning dreamily on the bar of the high class bar we both work at “Ooooh I’m looking forward to this!”

“Dai would not be pleased to hear you say that.” I giggle, passing a tray of glasses over the counter to the girl in question

“Suga please stop.” She huffs, blowing her fringe out of her face as she balances two trays in her hands

“Okay, okay!” Suga sighs, returning to wiping down the bar “We’re gunna watch though okay!”

“You want me to give up my night off to come and watch a tribute act with you?” I sigh, glaring at her but she pulls her puppy dog eyes on me and I just can’t resist “Okay Suga, I’ll come” I agree, rolling my eyes at her before heading back to hunt for more empty glasses.

>>> 

“Ooooooh, isn’t this exciting!” Suga squeals, hugging my arm as we enter the bar and find ourselves a table. Her silver hair swishes wildly as she bounces around in her seat and I wave to Yuu as she glides over to us, our usual drinks on her tray

“Good evening ladies! Here for the show I presume?” She grins, setting our drinks down before moving to adjust her blonde streaked spikey hair

“Yes! I’m so excited!” Suga replies, grinning widley as I roll my eyes

“Well I hope you both enjoy!” She grins before zooming back towards the bar. Suga babbles on at me whilst I sip my drink, gazing round at all the people around us. It’s so weird being in my work place as a customer, it feels completely different.

“Oooh it’s starting!” Suga squeaks, grabbing my wrist and turning her full attention to the stage. I turn myself towards the stage, might as well try and enjoy it. Music booms through the bar turning everyone’s attention to the stage and then the curtain lifts and reveals one of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever seen.

She’s got pretty much the same figure as the real Marilyn, her curves accentuated by the white dress she’s wearing. Her hair is bright blonde and curled, red lipstick adorning her lips. She gazes out across the bar with a flirty look on her face before winking at the crowd and bursting into song.

“A kiss on the hand maybe, quite continental, but diamonds are a girl’s best friend.” She sings; her voice is beautiful and powerful and I’m hypnotised by the sway of her hips and the smile on her face and oh my god I’m so glad I came this evening.

The show carries on and I can’t take my eyes of this girl, she’s incredible, I have to meet her. It ends with a flourish, a huge smile spreads across the girls face before she turns and waltzes off the stage.

“OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING!” Suga yells, turning to me and beaming

“I… yeah it was… good.” I stammer, blinking as the light turn on again “I’m going for a smoke.”

“Kaaay, don’t be too long and save some for me!” Suga replies as I stand up and hurry out into the cool night air. I find myself sat on the wall by the back entrance to the bar, a popular smoking place for the employees here and light up, taking a long drag and looking up at the stars.

That girl was amazing. Literally amazing and beautiful and wonderful and did I mention beauriful I…

“Can I borrow that?” A voice asks, interrupting my train of thought and I look up to see the Marilyn girl. I stare at her in shock, ash falling off the end of my cigarette

“I… Ur… Y-yeah.” I stammer, handing her my lighter with shaking hands. She takes it and wraps the scarf she’s wearing over her dress tighter around her shoulders

“Thanks, I saw you watching the show! Did you enjoy it?” She asks, sitting down beside me and lighting up her own cigarette

“I… It was amazing!” I reply, cursing myself for stammering yet again

“Thank you!” She exclaims, smiling dazzlingly at me “I couldn’t help but notice you, you were by far the prettiest person in the room.” She adds, looking shyly down at the floor.

“Huh?”

“You heard me! Don’t make me say it again oh my god.” She whines, hiding her face in her scarf

“I… you… You’re beautiful, I’m Yamaguchi.” I say quickly, smiling shyly at her as she looks back out from under her scarf

“H-hi Yamaguchi, I’m Tsukishima.” She replies, flicking some ash of the end of her cigarette gently

“Nice to meet you.” I grin, growing in confidence as her smile grows wider.

We end up sitting out there for ages, talking about nothing in particular and by the time Suga comes to find me Tsukishima is gone. But I’ve got her number and the biggest smile on my face

“What are you smiling about?” Suga asks as we head back inside

“Thanks,”

“For what?” She wonders, giving me a confused look

“For making me come tonight, I think something great might have started.” I reply, beaming at her before taking her hand and dragging her into the bar, Diamonds are a Girl’s Best friend ringing in my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this bc I was singing Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend   
> Yep  
> They only smoke bc it was the only way I could get them to meet that makes sense okay, don't smoke kids its bad for u  
> Fem Tsukki would make an excellent Marilyn ngl  
> I was gunna make Tsukki more... Tsukki but if I had this would have gone on for ages, maybe I'll make it into a one shot some when! If people would be interested that is...  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	27. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Letters  
> Yamaguchi is bold and Tsukki is italics

My best friend lives half way across the world, I’ve never met him in real life and I wonder if I ever will. We met on Tumblr, we blogged about the same sort of thing and one day he sent me a message saying he liked one of my drawings and it grew from there. We talk constantly and video chat occasionally, he’s one of the nicest, funniest, sweetest people I’ve ever met well, not met more spoken to? Urgh you know what I mean.

I flop down onto my bed after a long day at Uni and pull my laptop towards me, powering it up to see several messages already in my inbox

**Hey!!**

**Tsuuuuuukki??**

**Where you at loser?**

_Hello to you too_

**Why didn’t you reply to me earlier? >.<**

_The campus wifi was down!_

**Yeah yeah, whatever**

_Seriously! It was awful! Kuroo nearly died!_

**Oh god, is he okay?**

I glance over the other side of mine and Kuroo’s dorm and see him sat cross legged with his eyes glued to his laptop screen

_He’ll be fine_

**Have you got many classes tomorrow?**

_I haven’t got any thankfully, I’m gunna try and do some drawing tomorrow. My ask box is overflowing_

**Awh! That’s so cute**

_I’m not cute_

**Yes you are!!**

_Bring it bitch_

**No, you’re bigger than me I’m not even gunna try**

**Oh got to go!!! Talk to you in a bit!**

And then he’s gone. It’s weird actually; he’s normally online for hours but obviously not tonight. I forget he has a life outside of me sometimes.

I sigh quietly before rolling off my bed and plonking myself down at my desk, pulling out my drawing tablet and looking through my ask box for inspiration. A lot of people seem to want something Spiderman related so I settle for that and begin to draw.

I’m majoring in art although most people in my class seem to think I should be doing animation. I have a wide skill set so I’m pretty flexible in what I can do; cartoon style drawing is my passion though which is why I’ve become ‘such a popular artist online’ according to Yamaguchi. I like it when people request stuff because it gives me something to get me going, I find it very hard to just go for it. 

I’ve been working for about an hour and am currently hunting for a reference sheet I printed off a while ago. Kuroo’s disappeared so I have the room to myself, music is blaring through my speakers and I hum along as I rummage through some draws. I know I put it in here somewhere I… oh. I pull my hand out of the draw and find a bunch of envelopes in my palm.

Yamaguchi’s letters.

We went through a phase of sending each other letters but when we both moved for University, it became a lot harder to find the time to write to each other so we stopped and just began messaging online.

I sit back down and place the letters on my desk with shaky hands, gazing at his loopy handwriting intently. I don’t want to open them but at the same time, I want to re live all those memories when times were simpler and we didn’t have as many commitments and worries in our lives. When we were planning to meet and move in together and just spend time together, be together in person and not through some screen.

“Tsukki, you have a visitor.” Kuroo says, snapping me out of my daydream. I spin round on my chair and see Kuroo grinning at me slyly

“Who?” I sigh, twiddling my pen between my fingers. Kuroo grin widens and he steps to the side to reveal… oh my god.

Stood in front of me is a reasonably tall, tanned guy with freckles sprinkled across his face and twinkly brown eye, a huge smile on his lips. Yamaguchi is stood in front of me. Real, living human being Yamaguchi Tadashi is stood in front of me looking like he’s about to cry and I can’t breathe I can’t move I can’t do anything except stare.

“I’ll leave you guys to it.” Kuroo grins, winking at me before backing out of the room.

Yamaguchi watched him go before turning back to me, smiling gently, his eyes filling with tears as I feel a huge smile breaking on my face. He’s here, he’s finally stood in front of me and it’s amazing, wonderful, incredible just… wow. He breathes deeply, his smile wavering at he steps closer to me

“Hey,” He whispers and that all I need to move forward and scoop him up in my arms, breathing in his scent as his arms wrap around my neck and everything just feels right. The person who means more than anyone else in the world to me is finally here and now it’s all okay, I’ll be okay because he’s here and I never want to let him go, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kinda emotional writing this... I guess its kinda relatable, I've got quite a few close friends I've met online, not that I've actually met any of them in person but I can relate to the way Tsukki's feeling you know? So this is dedicated to all my online buddies, you know who you are <3  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	28. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Promise

“Tsukki?”

“Hmmm.”

“Can you promise me something?” I ask, rolling over on our bed and looking at him where he’s lead next to me, flicking through a magazine

“Anything.”                                                                                         

“Promise me you’ll never leave me.”

“What’s brought this on?” Tsukki asks, putting down his magazine and rolling to face me

“I… I just…”

“Tadashi, is this about your sister?” He mumbles quietly, running a hand through my hair gently

“I… well that’s part of it yeah.” I sniff, moving closer to him and nuzzling my head into his chest. My sister promised me she’s always be there for me, said she’s never leave me and that she’d always help me with any problems.

And then she found out about Tsukki and I.

She’s basically raised me, our parents moved to the city for work so it was just me and her for the majority of my childhood. She meant the world to me but obviously I didn’t mean that much to her if she can cut off all contact to me because I’m in love with another man.

“Just… forget her okay!” He insists, taking my hand in his and kissing my knuckles gently “I know she’s your sister and I know she meant a lot to you but seriously, if she’s going to cut off all contact to you just because of who you are then I don’t think she’s the sort of person you want in your life.”

“I suppose.”

“It’s not like you haven’t got anyone else in the world! You’ve got me and Yachi and Shrimpy and all the rest of the old volleyball team! Plus Akiteru is like your brother anyway and my parents adore you, you’ve got another family who love and care for you. Sure it might not be perfect but it’s yours.”

I look up at Tsukki in wonderment, his eyes are sincere and he has a small smile on his lips.

“Kei…”

“No I’m serious, you don’t need her or you parents. You have me and everyone I just mentioned and more, I’m never EVER going to leave you okay, I promise.” He declares, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly.

“Pinkie promise?” I ask quietly, wriggling slightly then holding my pinkie up to him. He rolls his eyes at me but links his pinkie with mine gently

“You’re such a dork.” He chuckles, kissing my forehead before rolling off the bed and wrenching open our wardrobe “You know we’ve got the losers engagement party tonight right?”

“You mean Shouyou and Tobio’s?” I reply, rolling my eyes at his childishness

“Yeah the losers.” He retorts from the wardrobe. He’s pretty much inside it at the moment, obviously searching for something and I start to giggle as he scrambles around, his butt wiggling gently.

“What are you looking for?” I ask curiously

“My checked shirt!” He huffs “I swear it’s in here somewhere!”

“I love you.” I giggle, sitting up on the bed and feeling all of my bad feelings slowly fading away as I watch my dork of a boyfriend wiggle back out of the wardrobe

“Love you too, are you going to be okay?” He asks, pushing his glasses back up his nose and smiling at me gently

“With you by my side I will be.” I reply, standing up and kissing his cheek, he blushed gently before I move to open a draw “Now let’s find your shirt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short  
> And kinda meh  
> Hope you liked it tho!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	29. Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Simple

“Yo, freckles.”

“Kuroo I have a name.” I hiss, spinning round on my stool and glaring at him as he hops up onto my desk

“But freckles is a cute nickname!” He insists, grinning like the Cheshire cat as I scoff at him

“Whatever, why are you here? It’s your day off!” I sigh, moving to put my clean needles back in their places

“I brought you guy’s lunch!” He replies, holding up two paper bags

“Did I hear a mention of food?” Noya yelps from across the shop, dropping whatever he’s doing and dashing towards us

“Why are you here?” Daichi sighs as he appears by Kuroo’s side

“Can’t I come and see my boyfriend and friends on my day off?” Kuroo whines, bending down and kissing Daichi’s cheek

“You’ll see him at home and us tomorrow so there wasn’t much point.” Noya points out, his mouth half full of sandwich

“Noya, manners.” Daichi mutters, snatching a sandwich straight out of Kuroo’s hand before heading out the back of the shop again, Kuroo following him like a stray cat

“If they fuck in the supply cupboard again I swear I will murder them.” Noya mutters between mouthfuls

“I’ll help.” I reply; flicking through the appointment book I’ve got next to me on my desk “We’ve got nothing else booked for this afternoon so I’m gunna leave early if you and Dai are okay to close up?”

“Sure thing boss!” Noya grins, slapping me on the shoulder before wondering back to his desk. I munch my way through my sandwich, looking around my small but successful tattoo shop. It’s not much but it’s the only one for about 30 miles so we get a lot of trade and have built up an amazing reputation so I can’t complain.

I dust off the crumbs as I stand up and wonder around tidying up before going to grab my bag from the back room. Daichi and Kuroo are nowhere to be seen, they must be out enjoying the sunshine. I wave to Noya before heading out the shop and beginning to cross the road before a voice calls me back

“Tadashi!”

“Hey Suga!” I reply, stepping back onto the pavement and waving at the owner of the Ice Cream parlour next door to my shop. Suga is Daichi’s best friend so he pops round a lot, normally with some ice cream.

“Did I see Kuroo go in there?” He asks, smiling sweetly at me as he exits his shop

“Ur yeah he’s in there!” I reply, gesturing to the shop

“Oh awesome, I needed to ask him something! KENMA, I’M GOING NEXT DOOR I’LL BE BACK SOON!” He yells into his shop before closing the door “See you later!” He adds, waving to me again before disappearing into my shop.

I head across the road and wonder down the high street, looking in the windows as I pass by. I reach my destination eventually, stepping into the cool air of the library with a sigh before heading up the stairs. I need to find a book with crows in, a client wants a tattoo of a flock of crows across his back and I’m not 100% sure how I should go about it so I thought I’d try and find a reference picture.

I find the non-fiction section and sit myself cross legged in front of the animal section, scanning through the books before coming across several with birds in. I grab a load and lug them to the closest table. A blond guy is sat there with his nose buried in a palaeontology book but he’s barely taking up any room so I set my books down and slide into the chair, pulling out my sketch pad and pencils and pulling the first book towards me.

I sketch out the shape of a back on half the page and leave the other half for practise, twiddling my pencil between my fingers as I stare at a picture of a flock of crows

“What are you doing?” A voice asks and I lift my head to see the blond boy peaking at me over his book

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

“Ur, I’m doing some research for a tattoo.” I reply, smiling at him as his eyes widen

“What, on birds?” He scoffs, putting his book down to reveal his very pretty face

“Um… yeah he ur, he wants a flock of crows on his back so I thought I’d do some research and sketch some ideas before I did it.” I shrug, blushing slightly as his golden eyes bore into mine

“You’re a tattoo artist?”

“Yeah, I’m covered in tattoos!” I chuckle pulling off my hoodie to reveal my tank top and tattoo covered arms. It was getting hot in here anyway.

“Wow.” The guy breathes, scooting round so he’s closer to me and running his eyes up and down my arms “Are they constellations?”

“Uhuh, my friend kept joining my freckles up in the shapes of them and I liked it so much that when I was old enough I started to get them done permanently.” I explain, tracing the Orion constellation on my left arm with my finger

“They’re amazing, so simple yet so effective.” He breathes “Do you have the everywhere or just on your arms?”

“Everywhere on my upper body yeah,” I reply “Once I started I couldn’t stop.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“T-thanks.” I stutter, blushing as he smiles at me

“I’m Tsukishima Kei.” He says, smiling wider when I shake his outstretched hand

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Nice to meet you, would you like to go on a date when you’re done?” He replies, smirking as I blush harder

“You don’t wait around do you?” I chuckle as he grabs his books and re opens the one he was reading, still sat close beside me

“Well when there’s a gorgeous, tattooed guy sat next to me there’s no point in waiting is there.”

“It’s that simple is it? What if I’m not gay?” I retort, raising an eyebrow at him cockily

“I saw you checking out the library assistant’s ass as he passed, I know you’re not straight.” He shrugs, not even looking up from his book as I gawp at him

“How? You? I?” I stammer, staring at him in shock

“Also you didn’t say no so,” He adds, turning a page slowly

“Fuck you!”

“Well yes I was hoping this would one day lead to that.”

“Oh my god, who the hell are you?”

“Hopefully your new boyfriend now hurry up, I’m hungry.” He replies, flashing me a breath taking smile before turning back to his book.

Well that was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was 3 pages long I got a bit carried away  
> Yes I ship Kuroo and Daichi, fight me  
> I mostly did this bc I saw an amazing fan art of Yams with constellation tattoos and was like yes pls lets write a fic  
> Idrk where this came from it just sort of happened but I like it and hope you did too!  
> TOMORROW IS THE LAST ONE OMG IMMA CRY  
> Its (hopefully) gunna be nice and long and fluffy bc its the last one, not that I've planned anything lmao  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	30. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Future

**15 Years Old**

“Tsukki,”

“Hmmm.”

“What do you think we’ll be doing in five years?” I ask, sipping from my juice box as we watch the sun set from the rickety swing set in the park near my house.

“I’d like to still be with you, may be living together or something. Well, that’s what I hope anyway.” He replies, swinging gently on his swing

“Well, I hope that’s what happens.” I grin, nudging his foot with mine before turning my attention back to the pink sky, our hands clasped together between us.

**17 years old**

“I can’t believe it’s over.” I whisper, clutching Tsukki’s hand tightly as graduation caps fall around us.

“Me neither, I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m actually going to miss Shouyou and Tobio.” He replies, watching as the aforementioned chase each other around the rows of chairs “I’m going to miss you more though.” He adds quietly, kissing the top of my head gently before pulling me towards the now wrestling Tobio and Shouyou.

**18 years old**

College is weird.

The people are louder, the lessons are harder and I miss Tsukki.

We broke up before we went our separate ways for college, we didn’t want to but we decided it was for the best, we need to live a little before settling down for good which we inevitably will do well, at least I hope so.

I’m not alone here though, Shouyou came to the same college as me and Suga was already here, Daichi’s in the college a few blocks away and I’m pretty sure I’ve seen Noya around.

Tsukki went to a college in Tokyo, there wasn’t anything for him around here and he’s so intelligent he got into the one he wanted with no problem. Kuroo and Akaashi are at the same one as him so I know he’s not alone but I worry, I always have, he’s not exactly great with people but he seems to be getting on okay.

I am enjoying myself though. I’ve made a few new friends and really like my classes, I just wish I was still in high school. I’m training to be a nurse and have 4 years of it to do and it’s going to be tough but, it’s been my dream for a while so it’ll be worth it.

**23 years old**

I’ve got my degree (finally) and have now got a job in one of Tokyo’s smaller hospitals and I love it, something about helping people makes me feel amazing.

Sadly my love life isn’t so amazing.

I had a few partners here and there but I’m still deeply in love with Kei so when I found out he was moving to America to further his education, you could say I was a bit upset. We had minimal contact for the past 2 years and its really getting me down but I’m trying to work through it, it’s good he’s perusing his dream.

**25 years old**

“TADASHI!”

“WHAT?”

“WHERES THE MILK?”

“UM, THE FRIDGE?” I yell, rolling my eyes at how utterly stupid Shouyou can be sometimes

“OH YEAH, DUH!” He shouts, laughing loudly before slamming the fridge door. He’s been acting strange since he and Tobio broke up (again) and I don’t know how to deal with it.

“You really should use your brain more.” Kenma mumbles from where he’s curled up in an arm chair

“Yeah, what he said.” I agree, looking up from my laptop to see Shouyou pouting at me

“But I miss hiiiiiim.” He whines, flopping down on the sofa next to me with an over dramatic sigh

“Then phone hiiiiiim.” I reply, rolling my eyes at him as he rolls around next to me

“Oh yeah, why don’t you go phone Kei then.” He retorts before shooting up and slapping a hand over his mouth “Tadashi I am so sorry!”

“S’fine.” I reply, slamming my laptop shut and standing up “I’m going to my room.” I add before quickly walking away.

“You have no tact.” I hear Kenma mutter as I reach my bedroom. I sit down on my bed and take a deep breath, pushing all thought of that stupid, blond idiot out of my mind before falling back onto my bed and letting out a sigh.

Why do I still have to be in love with such a dick head?

**27 years old**

It’s cold today like, really fucking cold. Why did I decide to go shopping on probably the coldest day of the month, I’m such an idiot.

I hum absent mindedly to myself as I take a short cut through the park to get home, wondering how Shouyou and Tobio are getting on now they live together.

“Excuse me! I was wondering if…” Someone says, appearing in front of me then stopping mid-sentence

“Yeah?” I ask, looking up at the tall stranger with an eyebrow raised

“I… You…” He stammers

“Look mate, if you have something to ask just do it. I just want to go home, okay?” I sigh, moving to step around him but he grabs my arm and holds me in place

“N-no, you…. You don’t recognise me?” He asks, looking at me with strangely familiar golden eyes

“I don’t think so no.” I reply with a shrug, trying to shake of his grip

“Tadashi…” He gasps, hurt filling his eyes and then it hits me like a ton of bricks as he pulls off his hat and lowers his scarf.

That’s Tsukki.

He looks gorgeous. His hairs grown out and his jaw line’s gotten sharper, stubble trailing across his cheeks. He’s got different glasses and bags under his eyes, I guess that’s why it didn’t click straight away who he was and I just stand gawping at him for a few minutes before he clicks his fingers in front of my face.

“You… What the fuck are you doing here?” I ask, staring at him in amazement

“I got moved back here for work.”

“But… you’re married?”

“Pfft, we didn’t even get through 3 months of being engaged, she cheated on my 4 times during that period and god knows how many times before so no, I’m not married. I was actually trying to find your flat.” He explains, doing that thing he does with his hands when he’s nervous. Well, at least somethings about him are still the same.

“How do you know where I live?”

“Kuroo gave me your address, said something about you waiting for me like that dog waiting for his owner.” He shrugs making me blush.

“I did no such thing; I’ve had loads of relationships thank you very much!” I scoff, turning my nose up at him as snow begins to fall around us.

“So you’re with someone at the moment?” He asks quietly, scuffing his boots on the pavement and refusing to meet my eyes.

“No.” I reply, watching the snow falling from the sky “I was kinda waiting for you until I heard about your engagement and then I got really fucking angry and now I’m just… meh.” I admit, looking up at him cautiously “I love you Kei, I always have and yet you decided to get married when you said you’d always come back to me, you promised you’d always love me where ever I was but that obviously didn’t last did it?” I spit, my stare turning icy before I side step him and begin to walk away

“I do still love you!” He yells, moving so fast I don’t realise what’s happening and I find myself wrapped in his arms. He smells like strawberries and it brings back memories of when times were simpler, when we’d go out in the summer holidays and sit by the river together eating strawberries and talking about nothing that mattered.

“You sure about that?” I mumble, wanting to get out of his grip but at the same time not wanting to leave.

“100% sure. After we basically lost contact I didn’t think you loved me anymore so I tried to move on and we both know how well that went. I’ve never been able to get you out of my head Tadashi, I’ll never stop loving you.” He mumbles, releasing me and slipping his fingers through mine.

“I… I want to believe you but… I can’t just immediately get together with you Kei. We’ll have to take this slow like, snail pace slow okay? I have to be able to trust you again.” I reply, looking down at our linked hands and marvelling at how they still fit together perfectly after all this time.

“I’ll wait for another 9 years if I have to.” He breathes, giving me that special Kei smile that makes my heart leap.

Maybe this time it will be different.

**30 years old**

“Mornin.” A croaky voice mumbles making me whirl round from where I’m making pancakes and see a sleepy looking Kei stood in the doorway.

“Good morning gorgeous! Did you sleep well?” I ask, kissing his cheek as he slumps down on one of the breakfast bar stools

“Hmph.” He grumbles. You’d think he’d be better at morning by now but if anything he’s gotten worse.

We’re finally back together now, after 3 years of hard work and many fights we’re finally at the same sort of place in our relationship we were when we were 17 i.e. stupidly in love and ridiculously happy.

You wouldn’t believe how much I missed his mood swings and stupid habits and sleep talking. Yeah we still fight occasionally and yes he does annoy the shit out of me but I love him and finally the future we wished for all those years ago seems to be finally coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its over...   
> I'm actually kinda upset?? I'm going to miss doing this!!   
> If any of you have any ships you'd like me to do this for please tell me! I'd love to do this again some day but idk who to do it for so suggestions would be amazing!!  
> Thank you so much for reading! :D  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


End file.
